Moves Like Jagger
by Steel and Ink
Summary: byrneshadow and preppyred's worst nightmare
1. BACKGROUND! DUH!

Well, Byrneshadow, we all know YOU'VE been waiting for this. so here it is…A FANTASTICAL LOST BOYS FANFICTION (written by none other than the fanastic fantastic author that is ME). so here we are…without further ado…MOVES LIKE JAGGER (lol byrneshadow, yes, I actually am calling it that)

OOPS more ado! stupid lawyers…I don't own the lost boys, the Santa Carla boardwalk, or the song moves like jagger (TOTALLY RAD SONG, btw)

mmmmMMMMMmmmm

Just another bright and sunny day in La Jolla. The birds were singing, the waves were just the right height for bodysurfing, and the tourists were out by the dozens. This was a typical day in this modern little beach town. If you were a tourist, then great! La Jolla was less than ten minutes from downtown San Diego, Seaworld, beautiful beaches, and a sweet little downtown area. If you were a local, then, well…those fucking tourists could get on your nerves.

My friends Paige and Sydney met me at my house up on the hill. "Ready?" they asked. We strapped on our helmets and began to bike down Mount Soledad, bags overflowing with towels, sunscreen, music, food, and any other great crap we could stuff in there. It was mid-July and the public beaches were pretty crowded, but since my grandparents belonged to a country club, and there was usually plenty of space.

We coasted into the club, and I showed our family's membership card to the gatekeeper. Parking our bikes at the rack outside the club restaurant, we headed in to grab some chairs and an umbrella and set up our stuff right along the water.

"You're so lucky, Alexa," my friend Paige said, lounging on one of the deck chairs. "My family would never be able to stay somewhere this fancy." "I second that," said Sydney. She took a long slurp of her soda. "I mean, we could do something similar, but not a permanent membership." I just shrugged. My grandparents had always had money, and I hadn't really ever thought about it. I mean, I still tried to be careful when I spent: I'm a natural cheapskate. "Guys, let's avoid talking about money? It's summer! Who cares? Remember our motto?" I said, grinning. They smiled, and the three of us chanted together: "Sleep all day, party all night!" We clinked our glasses and took long sips of soda.

Paige and Sydney had been my best friends forever. We'd all met in kindergarten at the All Hallows School a few blocks from our houses, and things took off from there. We started having sleepovers every single weekend, until eventually their parents and my grandparents set up our bedrooms so that in them were two beds and a couch, as well as a TV. That way, we had a system when we went to each others houses, and we pretty much started moving into each others' closets.

I met Paige first, because she was in my class. I sat down at my new desk and I was really nervous, especially when she walked in the room. She was really tall for a five-year-old and had fiery red hair, so when she sat down next to me I almost had a mini heart attack. I was terrified of her until she smiled and said "Hi! Can you help me spell this? I'm confuzzed." We both laughed and I helped her spell the word; I don't remember what it was, but it was something really easy like "veterinarian".

We met Sydney at recess. We had been playing two-person tag, but that gets pretty damn boring after a while because you're just chasing the same person over and over and over. So when Sydney came racing up, brown curls bouncing and an innocent look on her face, the two of us traded a wicked grin before smacking her on the shoulder and yelling "Lava monster! Newbie's it!", running away as fast as we could. Sydney, not being your average 5-year-old either, unleashed an Indian war cry before sprinting after us.

So, to the non-amazement of everyone, we became an inseparable trio of the three most awkward children on the planet. Now, with all of us being fifteen, we had become the most epic people you will ever meet, if you ever meet us. Like you matter. We're going places and leaving the rest of the shit that made fun of us in the dust.

As it started to get dark on the beach, we built our little illegal bonfire (like the employees cared: as long as we paid money, they were cool drinking their free milkshakes or whatever), and Sydney pulled out her guitar. We sang all our favorite songs from our Girl Scout camp, which had ended three days before. We got a lot of strange looks from other people of the beach while we sang about fried ham, but who gave a shit? We didn't. We just kept singing and listening to the guitar chords, watching the flames dance in the fire pit.

After that, we just sat in silence, staring at the bonfire. "Why do you think we're friends?" Paige asked. Sydney grinned. "Because we're all misfits, but somehow the coolest misfits ever?" We all laughed, but Paige sobered up again quickly. "No, really, guys. Were we chosen to be friends by something…else? Have we been friends before this?" I thought for a moment before answering. "I think however long we've been friends- and we _have _been friends before this- even if we don't do anything major, even if just hanging out like this is what we're meant to do, I think we were chosen to be there for each other. We are friends, for now and for always." I grinned and put my fist over the fire, and they did so with their fists. I opened my mouth to start the cheer, but Paige held her hand up. "We need a new cheer. 'Sleep all day, party all night" won't exactly work when we're sixty." "Unless we're lively old ladies," I said, and Sydney and I cracked up while she gave us a strange look. "Seriously, guys! We need a cheer that means something. What about…here forever, friends for always?" Sydney and I nodded.

"Okay then," Paige said. Over our fists we all screamed our new motto: "HERE FOREVER, FRIENDS FOR ALWAYS!"

At this, the bonfire leaped brighter than ever, setting all our hands on fire. Paige and Sydney screamed and ran straight for the ocean, and I was about to do the same when I noticed something. I didn't feel any pain. And the fire wasn't spreading. I heard two screams from the water. "We dunked ourselves in water and we're _still on fire!" _Paige cried. I ran over to them, and we all grabbed hands again. "What is it?" Sydney asked, staring at her lit hand with gory fascination. Suddenly, our bonfire split in half, and we headed back up the beach.

Instead of the fire pit, a set of stone steps descended into a torchlit hallway. "Where does it go?" I wondered. "Only one way to find out," Sydney said. "Maybe something down there will put out this creepy flame." Holding up her hand to light her way, she began descending the steps and vanished from view. Her voice echoed up the stairs. "Coming?" she yelled. Paige and I sighed and headed down the steps, cringing as we heard the flames reconnect and seal the door behind us.

We walked for what felt like hours before Sydney tripped on something; and like dominoes, we all fell over onto…more steps. Crying for joy, we scrambled up them, desperate for water and sunlight. Sydney hit her head at the top with an "Ow!", and reached up, pushing above her with both arms. A trapdoor swung open, and we all climbed out onto a beach. The fire on our arms had gone out, but we had flame-shaped tattoos where it had burned.

We weren't really paying attention to those, though. We were more focused on the three boys standing in front of us. I recognized them from Sydney's favorite movie The Lost Boys. We all stood there in shocked silence until one of their mouths dropped open.

"_Holy shit!" _yelled Sam Emerson. "We found more vampires!"

Damn.


	2. SOME NEW PEOPLE

byrneshadow and preppyred are scared now }:) but this isn't QUITE it. just getting closer…hee. heehee. !

I don't own the lost boys. but I get money if some perverted French company makes this into a movie.

aaaaAAAAaaaa

Alright. Step one: convince the Frog Brothers and Sam that we aren't vampires.

Step two: try and ignore how damn sexy Edgar looks when he's angry.

Alexa and Paige were standing calmly on either side of me, trying to persuade the three boys in front of us that we weren't vampires. They clearly didn't believe my friends, so I sighed and yelled "HEY!" All five heads snapped toward me. I pointed up into the sky. "It's sunny out! We can't be vampires because we are NOT burning to crisps and exploding. So, we aren't vampires. Everyone happy now?"

Paige and Alexa sighed with relief as the boys put away their stakes and hunting gear. Looking around the boys, Alexa asked, "Where are we, anyway?" I socked her in the arm. "1987 Santa Carla. DUH!" Sam smirked. "1988, actually. Get your years right." Alexa gazed with interest as he winked at her: she had been madly in love with Sam since she saw the Lost Boys movie with Paige and I; she just wouldn't admit it.

Edgar stepped forward, a sour scowl on his face. "If you're not vampires…who the hell are you chicks?" I wanted to answer, but Paige grabbed our shoulders. "Group huddle, guys," she whispered, and drew us into an arm-locked circle. "What do we tell them?" she asked, sweat pouring down her face. "We can't tell them the truth…they'd stake us anyway!" "No they wouldn't! They're not THAT stupid. If we explain in a way that makes sense to them, they'll get it. Besides…" she said, grinning in their direction. "They look like if we messed with them, they'd buy any shit we told them. We're chicks. Not just chicks. Chicks wearing way better clothes than any of the girls here. With some unknowing help from them, we could be major here!" She gave us an evil grin.

Unfortunately, I sort of agreed with her. "Alexa is right," I told Paige. "At least…partly right. These are just the guys who'll be able to help us figure out what's going on and how to get home. Besides, how often do we get to meet our fangirl crushes?"

Paige sighed and glanced at the guys, who watched us with suspicious interest. She turned back to us and hissed, "Fine. But I'm not screwing with anyone, at least not on purpose. Maybe something big will happen here, but we do it ON OUR OWN, agreed?" Alexa sighed. "Can't I mess with them just a little?" she whimpered, giving us her puppydog face. I laughed and looked at Paige. "Aw, let her play a little. What they don't know won't hurt them. As long as it doesn't get out of control." Paige nodded her agreement, and Alexa clapped gleefully.

We broke our huddle and faced the boys again. Alexa started to open her mouth, but Paige talked over her before she could screw us all up. "We're from…well, the future: the year 2011. We're not totally sure how we got here, but we need to find out how to get back and a place to crash until we do. We need you guys to help us." We subtlely gave big eyes at the boys, and I think it was the 'need' that did it: guys'll do anything for a seemingly-helpless girl.

"You can stay with us for a while: we've got enough comics to help anyone time travel," Alan growled. Edgar pointed to Paige and I. "Redhead and curly top. You're coming with us. You," he said, pointing to Alexa. "Stay with Sam." _Asshole. _"We have names, y'know. I'm Sydney and that's Paige," I said, pointing to each of us. Edgar and Alan looked bored and motioned for us to follow them.

As we trudged up the beach, Paige glanced back worriedly at Alexa, and I did too. She and Sam were laughing like crazy about something he had said, and I almost panicked. They calmed down and started heading up towards the boardwalk ahead, still grinning like idiots. Paige and I shot each other concerned looks. We knew Alexa, and if there was one thing she could do, it was toy with people. She was one of the cleverest damn people I knew. I don't mean to make her sound great or anything: sometimes she was really cool, but if she didn't really care about you, that girl was _devious. _I broke Paige's stare and continued up the beach, wanting to hope for the best.

When we got to the Frog Brothers comic shop, they led us straight to the back door. In the room was a double bed and a long couch. "You can have the couch," Alan told us. "Our parents are gone for another three weeks at some stupid convention. You got stuff?" Paige and I nodded our heads; we had remembered to grab our bags from off the beach before we went down those stairs. I threw my backpack on the couch and turned around to look at the shop.

Sam and Alexa were still just hanging out front, and I decided to have a chat with Edgar about it. I grabbed his shoulder after Paige and Alan left the room. He blushed red before going back to being pissed. "What the hell…what do you want?"

"To warn you," I said. "About Alexa. Paige is cool, don't worry: she's the nicest person I know. But Alexa…don't let her catch you off-guard. She'll try to play you." I headed for the door, but turned back to him before I left. "Sam's your friend. If you want him to stay your friend, some advice? Try not to leave him alone with her. Not until Paige and I figure out what she's doing." I slammed the door in his face. Served him right for being such a sexy, stony-faced asshole.


	3. PLAY THE GAME

Okay byrneshadow and preppyred, you can stop worrying…I only said those things to scare you. It won't get that bad until a few chapters from now. So STOP GOING "OH FUCK WE'RE SCARED" on me.

I don't own the lost boys, but I do own some other characters. like the three girls. yeah. they're mine. and um…well I can't think of any others but SOME MAY APPEAR.

rrrrRRRRrrrr

Sydney and Paige weren't happy with me: I could feel it. They kept giving me these tense looks, but they couldn't do much about it with the boys around. So when Sam's grandpa came to pick us up, I waved goodbye and hopped into the cool jalopy. As we turned around to head into the hills, Sydney shot me a _We'll talk about this later _face. I just grinned and focused on the distant greenery of Santa Carla.

Sam sat in the front next to his grandpa, and I sat in the backseat on my own. He kept turning around and grinning at me. "Where are you from?" he yelled over the noise of the car. "San Diego!" I yelled back. "I'll be sixteen in a couple months; my friends are sixteen already!" He looked pretty happy with that. "Hey, cool! I turned sixteen a couple weeks ago! Or maybe I should call it sicteen…it was a pretty sweet party!" We both started laughing like idiots.

I didn't usually like guys. A lot of the ones I met went to private schools near mine, and most of those were stuck-up bastards who thought money would win any girl they met. The rest were super-nerdy guys who thought they could convince a girl who liked comic books and Star Wars to date them and get them higher up in the world. I taught all of them their lessons: mostly by playing games with words and texts.

I love games. I always win them. Sometimes I come across a worthwhile opponent, but no one can ever beat my game until they learn the rules. And if they even get that far, it still doesn't usually happen.

Sam, though…there's something different about him. I can feel it: he seems stupid, but he definitely isn't. I think he knows I might try to mess with him, but he hasn't let on. I really like being around him, and it's only been ten minutes. I tried to tell myself I needed to clear my head, to think like Paige or Sydney and stay calm. No matter what I felt, I couldn't try anything. That killed me: the one guy I actually liked being around, and I had to actually try to control myself. Sometimes I really hate being friends with such nice people, but they're my sisters and I love them.

We pulled up to Sam's Grandpa's beat-up old house on top of the hill. Leaping out of the jalopy, I landed solidly on my feet and headed towards the front door. I could hear Sam open and close the door of the jalopy and come sprinting after me, trying to catch up. "Hey, Alex…Alexa…wait up!" I paused on the front porch and let him catch up to me.

"Thanks," he panted as he opened the door. "MOM! I'm home with my new friend Alexa! Grandpa's here too! I'll be in my room!" Then he whispered, "Quick! Follow me!" and grabbing my wrist, he made me sprint with him all the way up the stairs and into his room. He slammed the door behind us and rested against it while I started exploring his room. I let my fingers linger over his bookshelves. "You have the best damn comic book collection I've ever seen," I told him. I could see him blushing out of the corner of my eye. A special colored book caught my eye. "OHMYGOD. Is that a Wolverine: X-Men 36?" I grabbed it off the shelf and pulled it out with the huge amount of respect a comic like that deserved. He knelt next to me. "Sure as hell is," he said with a grin. "One of my favorites. Don't you love it when Sabretooth plants the camera…" "and then one of the students finds it and gets Wolverine!" I continued. "And then Wolverine unsheathes his claws like 'No big deal' and slashes the camera into bits!" Sam finished.

He turned away and flushed dark red. "Hey, what is it?" I asked him. He faced me again. "Sorry. It's just…I've never met a girl who knew so much about comic books. It's great. I mean, the Frogs are cool, but sometimes its good to talk with someone sane, you know? After a while, those brothers seem kinda like…" "Assholes?" I suggested. We both cracked up laughing, and he stood up. "Come on," he said, offering me his hand to help me up. "I'll show you where you'll sleep."

When I took his hand, something happened. I felt like I'd been hit by lightning, but it was making me feel alive instead of dead. I looked Sam in the eyes and I could tell he felt it too. I cleared my throat and stood up quickly, releasing Sam's hand and grabbing my bag off the floor. He seemed frozen to his spot, and I nudged him. "The room?" I reminded him. He shook his head, and his classic Sam smile returned to his face like nothing had happened. "Right. Of course." He opened his door and led me out into the hall.

I recognized the room he gave me as Michael's room, but I didn't say so. I knew that would cause too many questions, so I just thanked Sam and flopped down on the bed, pulling out my iPod touch. My headphones weren't in it, so I rummaged through my bag looking for them.

Shit.

No headphones. I sighed and turned on my iPod anyway. I would listen to my music and Sam's whole damn family would hear it, but I didn't really care. I selected my favorite song, 'Moves Like Jagger', and a verse into the song, I felt like dancing. I set my iPod down on the dresser and started leaping around the room, pretending I was a sexy beast like Christina Aguilera or whoever the girl in the song is. I think she sounds pretty damn awesome. I just went on like that with my weird moves until the song ended. I turned off the music and left the room. I just had a feeling something would happen if I did.

I was right. Sam waited for me at the bottom of the stairs. He was just chilling by the banister wearing his "Shit I'm awesome" face pretending he wasn't waiting for me, but he totally was. He had changed his shirt into something a little more fashionable, and I was glad. I'd never been able to appreciate anything in his wardrobe.

When I appeared next to him at the bottom of the stairs, he hadn't noticed me yet, so I whispered, "Boo!" into his ear. I swear he jumped five feet in the air before turning around. He grinned. "That wasn't nice," he said. I smiled and headed towards where I thought the kitchen was, and he followed me. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Finding the kitchen. I'm hungry," I told him, and I kept walking. I only stopped when he grabbed my arm. "I bet. Look, I'm hungry too, but I was wondering…could we go talk first?" He nodded his head towards a side door I hadn't seen. I smiled and nodded, and he led me out and down into the tall grass.

We walked for probably half a mile before he stopped. I had gotten pretty tired: I suck at running or walking for long amounts of time, so I just collapsed on my back in the grass, placing my hands on my stomach. He grinned down at me. "What are you looking at? You'd be tired too, if you did the…walking stuff…less often!" I snapped at him. I smiled, though: I wasn't really mad. I had kind of expected the grin. He lay on his back next to me and put his arms behind his head.

We lay there in silence for a little while until Sam pointed straight up. "See that cloud? It looks kind of like a motorcycle, doesn't it?" I laughed and nodded, pointing to a different cloud. "That one looks like apple pie." We went on like that, finding these different ridiculous shapes in the clouds. Mostly I just remember the last shape he found. He pointed to two clouds connected together. "That one looks like people kissing." I turned my head to get a better look. "No, it doesn't. It looks like a dumbbell or something." I glanced at him. "At least, I don't see anything special about it." He laughed. "The shapes changed a little bit; here, let me show you."

Then suddenly he grabbed my arm, and we both sat up fast. The blood in my head was still pounding when he kissed me.

I had a little bit of a panic attack. In my head, all kinds of warning bells were going off. I had only known Sam for an hour. I was twenty-three years away from my own home. Sydney and Paige were going to kill me. I should break away. Yeah; I need to end this now.

Somehow, I couldn't break away from him. Something deep inside me wanted this: this fast, passionate summer romance that might last forever. But there was something else in me, too: something light and pleasant close to my heart. It told me Sam was the one: the one guy who could really love me and I would really care about. So I let him deepen his kiss, responding unconsciously, letting my lips trace his. He started pushing me back, and I lay in the grass as I had before, him to my side. He broke his lips away from mine and gazed at me intently.

I turned to face him, but before I could even say anything, I could hear his mother calling his name. Grinning, I stood up, and whispered, "Catch me if you can," before taking off full speed towards my new home.


	4. SHIT ALAN DONT DO IT

HEY GUYZ even though theres only 2 people who read this

SO THIS CHAPTER MAY/MAY NOT BE GOOD but if it isn't just lemme know with a review or something

I know preppyred is afraid but hey, don't worry chica, everythings gonna be fine. ENJOY CHAPTER FOUR OF MY LOST BOYS STORY!

OH YAH I don't own the lost boys but if byrneshadow did we would all be paired up and living our golden years in the 80's. SO LETS AVOID THAT SHALL WE?

Chapter 4

I have to admit, I was pretty worried about Alexa as she drove off with Sam and Grandpa Emerson. I knew Alexa, and she didn't think about things much before she did them; she just went for it, whatever "it" was, and in this case I had to bet the "it" would be Sam's lips. She could always manipulate people, and if Sam knew how to get us home, Alexa would go for the gold to get that info. She was still a virgin (or so she told us), but I doubted that would last many more years.

I turned away from the retreating jalopy; there was nothing I could do now. I had too much to think about. While Sydney had talked to Edgar and Alexa messed with Sam, Alan had taken me on a tour of the comic shop. In among the overflowing shelves of comic books were a lot of dark, empty corners. Alan told me that late at night some couples would go in and shove the shelves aside to "have a little space", and eventually he and Edgar had given up trying to move them back. Every time we passed one of the shadowy areas he winked up at me, and it sent shivers down my spine. I am not like Alexa: I avoid mouth-to-mouth _anything _whenever possible.

Alan clearly had other ideas, however: he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me into a corner. Eyeing me hungrily up and down, he said, "You're rather tall, Paige. And large. I, for one, am a huge fan of largeness." He threw his backpack around his shoulder and started kissing my neck, my cheeks, anywhere he could reach. I shivered and tried to shove him off. Finding that fifty pounds of vampire hunting gear made him too heavy for me, I screamed. "SYDNEY! EDGAR! ALEXA! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I struggled as much as I could, and Sydney and Edgar came running out of the back room.

Edgar punched Alan in the head, and Sydney, in blind rage, started kicking him in the balls, screaming, "YOU BEEZNATCHIN FUCKING BASTARD! DON'T TOUCH MY FRIEND!" With me shoving him, Alan crumpled to the ground, and was kicked again by Sydney before limping away and hiding behind the counter. Edgar growled. "Sorry about that," he mumbled. "He hasn't been the same since that Star chick came. It's been non-stop "CHICKS CHICKS CHICKS" since she showed her dirty bloodsucking face." He grabbed Alan by the scruff of his neck and dragged him into the back room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Through the muted noises of punching and yelling, I heard a strange sound outside, and I panicked before realizing it wasn't an earthquake: just Grandpa Emerson's old car. Sam opened the back door for Alexa, and Sydney gave her a _you-know-that's-not-a-good-idea _look. She just grinned at us and waved as they drove away.

This is where I left off in the beginning. Allow me to complete my memory.

After Sam and Alexa left, Sydney and I explored the comic book shop a little more, but it was pretty hard to concentrate with the sounds of Edgar beating Alan up in the background. In the end, I snatched a scrap of paper and wrote the boys a note saying we'd be back around 4 before grabbing Sydney's sleeve and pulling her out into the Boardwalk with me.

As we walked beside the rides, both of us were strangely quiet. I felt pretty sure Sydney was freaking out about what Alexa might do with Sam, and I didn't blame her: I felt the same way. But I like to think positive, so I turned my thoughts away from my friends and my disturbing recent encounter with Alan and walked up to the ticket booth. Sydney noticed my change in direction a little late and came scrambling after me. "Ten tickets, please," I said, holding my hand out to Sydney for cash. She fumbled through her bag and pulled out a five-dollar bill, and even off of that we got three dollars change. We didn't have a lot of money, but right now I needed to forget, and I could do that best on the Giant Dipper.

I handed Sydney her five tickets and waited for her to pull herself together. "What are we doing, Paige?" she mumbled into her bag. "We're in the eighties, you just got attacked by a vampire hunter you have a crush on, Edgar hates my guts, Alexa's turned evil…why did I ever walk down those stairs?"

She held out her right hand and stared at her flame tattoo, and I did the same. I sighed and lowered my arm. "Sydney, we've been chosen for something. I don't know why: neither do you and neither does Alexa. But we're all best friends; always have been, always will be. As for the first two, I don't know the answers to those either, but I'm going to forget about them if it kills me."

Sydney grinned. "You're right," she said, lowering her arm. "We're in Santa Cruz- Santa Carla, I mean: the coolest Boardwalk with the coolest rides and the best foods. I wonder if they've invented deep-fried Oreos yet?" She look around the food booths near us, and I laughed as I pulled her onto the Giant Dipper.

After turning our tickets into the worker, we got in line. Sydney grimaced. "Is it me, or did the guy that took our tickets look like he had a pole up his ass?" I cracked up laughing and moved forward with the line.

We took the last available seat on the coaster: smack in the middle. I grimaced. Sydney and Alexa and I always liked the back, and I turned to complain to Alexa before I realized she wasn't behind me. I sighed and faced forward again. Sometimes I forget that the three of us won't be together forever.


	5. PIRATE PROBLEMS

Alrightttttttttt so Byrneshadow has been anxiously waiting like four days for this chapter so here it is! Let's discover what's gone on in her head, shall we…?

OH YEAH I don't own the lost boys

Chapter 5

Paige and I hopped off the Giant Dipper and headed towards the picture booth. I wasn't exactly having the greatest day ever, but things could be worse: I was in Santa Carla and Edgar wasn't the fucking pervert. That was a very good thing.

We reached our picture and stared up, laughing like crazy at our ridiculous faces. Paige had an expression of pure terror on her face, fake-screaming down towards our feet, her hands gripping the front of the car so tightly her knuckles appeared white. I was the exact opposite: hands high in the air, face towards the sky, with a gigantic grin plastered on my face. My eyes tightly shut, anyone could tell I was having the time of my life.

Still, as we walked down the Boardwalk, I didn't feel much like I had in my picture. Alexa was probably off making out with Sam Emerson, and Paige had almost been raped by Alan. I clenched my teeth at the thought of him: kicking him in the balls had been the most fun I'd had in years, even if it had only been to prevent my sister from getting pregnant with Alan's future perverted child.

I grimaced: I had known he was kind of stupid, but Alan Frog obsessed with Star? It definitely didn't feel right, and I decided to figure out what was wrong.

For now, it was almost 4, and Paige and I had to head back to the comic shop. I felt her shaking against me as we approached the doorway, and I clutched her hand to support her. When we walked in, Alan stood by the counter looking sheepish while Edgar stared him down, threats of future pain shooting out of his eyes. Shoving his brother forward, he growled, "Redhead. My stupid brother here has something he wants to say to you." Alan blushed and stepped forward. "I'm really sorry about what happened, Paige. I don't really know what came over me. I'm not usually like that…" he blushed even redder and turned, practically running back to his brother.

I stared him down, furious at the way he had treated one of my best friends. "Don't accept it!" I hissed into her ear. "Don't let him fool you! He'll go for you again as soon as he gets a moment alone!"

She sighed. "Sydney, I've seen the movies almost as much as you have: that's not the kind of thing Alan would do. I think it wasn't his fault."

She faced the Frog Brothers. "Apology accepted," she told them. "Just don't do it again, understood? Or I'm sure Sydney would be more than happy to deal with you." I cracked my knuckles and grinned just for effect, and Alan dove behind the counter with a weak squeal. I shot Paige a _you-know-that-wasn't-a-good-idea _look before yawning. I was exhausted, but somehow, my stomach felt even more important than my brain as it grumbled loudly from hunger.

Edgar jumped back, pulling out a sharp knife. "What the fucking hell kind of a vampire was that?" he yelled. Paige and I turned to each other and started laughing.

"No, you asshole," I called through my giggles. "That would be something called my stomach. It means I'm hungry."

Edgar replaced his knife, looking sheepish. He growled something under his breath while Alan asked, "What do you guys eat in 2011, anyway? Car parts?" Paige laughed even harder. "We still eat normal food, dude," she told him. "Where can we grab some hamburgers or something?"

Alan pointed out the front door of the store. "You're on a boardwalk. Food is everywhere." Paige and I thanked him for pointing out the obvious and started to head out of the store when we were stopped by a low cry of "Wait!"

Edgar appeared next to us, shouldering his bag of weapons. "I dunno if I trust you two out there alone: you snuck away last time. I'm coming. And since Alan clearly can't be left by himself, he's coming too." Snatching his brother by the shirt collar, he dragged Alan out from behind the counter and dropped a bag into his arms. "Just in case we run into any bloodsuckers," he growled, before turning and marching out the front door of the shop. Alan stumbled after him, and Paige and I had no choice but to follow.

Once out on the Boardwalk, it was a Saturday night, so it didn't turn out to be very hard to "get separated" from the Frog Brothers. We took what money we had left and blew it all at the far end of the Boardwalk near the mini-golf, splurging on burgers, fries, shakes and some tokens for the arcade games. The top name on the pinball machine was EFRG, so I didn't have much trouble figuring out who the high score belonged too.

I shoved my tokens into the pinball game. Drawing back on the lever, I shot the first ball out into the field and was halfway to Edgar's score by the time it fell back into the home base area. And I still had two balls left. Needless to say, I kicked Edgar's pinball-playing ass and typed in SYD in the #1 spot where his initials had been. Asshole needed to be shown up at _something. _

Paige just cheered for me the whole time before kicking my ass through three games of air hockey, and then we ran out of tokens. Plus, our dinner was starting to kick in, and both of us were stumbling around with exhaustion. We decided to head back to the comic shop and see how the brothers would punish us for "getting lost".

As we left the building, we passed by the Buccaneer Bay mini-golf course, and being in my silly food coma, I started belting out "Yo Ho" from Pirates of the Caribbean. Paige laughed and joined in, and we just rocked back and forth there screaming the rowdy lyrics as parents pulled their children as far away from us as possible. Who cared? I, for one, didn't give a shit what those parents thought: we weren't going to stay in the 80's. We were going home eventually and therefore could do whatever the hell we wanted.

We left the mini-golf building and wandered aimlessly down the Boardwalk, barely noticing or caring as we passed right by the Frog comic shop. Still singing "Yo Ho" at the top of our voices, we fell all over each other and tripped on some tourists before collapsing into a heap in front of the bumper cars. Giggling like the idiots we were, it took me a moment to realize that a very-pissed-off Edgar Frog was standing above us.

I blinked a few times and stopped laughing, and I tried to calm Paige down too. Instead of ranting at us, though, he just gave us an intense stare before murmuring, "You two need to come take a look at this." Paige and I glanced at each other before hurrying after him down the walkway.

Alan stood in front of the Boardwalk entrance that went under the Giant Dipper. He had a nervous expression on his face as he gazed down into the street below, and I had no idea why until I followed the path his eyes were. There, approaching the Boardwalk, were Alexa and Sam.

Walking hand in hand.

This was going to be one hell of a problem.


	6. VERY UNSISTERLY SYDNEY

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BYRNESHADOW I TRICKED YOU! I WASN'T WORKING ON JUSTICE AT ALL!

I don't own the lost boys. ENJOY

Chapter 6

I swear; I have no idea why Paige and Sydney were so pissed at me.

Okay, maybe I have some idea.

I was taking things slowly with Sam, and to them, well, that's pretty damn weird. Usually with guys I would just mess with them, play some games, and dump them as soon as they gave me money. I never cared about them. Sam, though…Sam was different. I'd have to explain that to them later.

I sent them a tentative grin and wave before Sam and I were ambushed by the Frog Brothers. Edgar was practically screaming at him. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! She's thirty goddamn years too young for you! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Alan just gave him an intense stare, whispering "What the fuck, man…what the fuck…" under his breath.

I rolled my eyes and slid my hand out of Sam's, winking at his panicked look before heading over to deal with my friends.

Both had their arms crossed and were frowning at me, Sydney wearing her _what-the-hell-have-you-done _face, and Paige just glaring at me.

"Hey guys," I said confidently. "Did I miss anything major?"

"Oh, no," Sydney stated calmly, staring me down. "Just the fact that YOU HAVE A GODDAMN CRUSH ON SAM EMERSON!" I sighed. Here we go.

Paige's turn. "Uh, Sydney, there's also the fact that ALAN FROG TRIED TO RAPE ME!" she screamed. I gasped: damn, the boy worked fast; but with Paige, 'fast' is not a good option. Sydney grinned evilly. "Yeah, until I kicked him in the balls," she grinned. Turning back to me, she said, "Seriously, though. I thought you would just fuck Sam and get a reputation."

I rubbed my temples. This was going to be very hard to explain, what with both of them knowing me as the huge slut I was.

"Look guys," I said quietly. "This is going to be tough to put into words, but let me try." They waited patiently for me to open my mouth again. "While we were at his house, we had a good time. Like a really good time." Their mouths dropped open, and I widened my eyes at my bad word choice.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Sydney screamed, scratching at the air with a horrible face on as Paige murmured, "Dear mother of God…what have you done?" Both grabbed my shoulders, shaking me violently. "YOU IDIOT!" they both yelled at me. "YOU DID IT, DIDN'T YOU?"

Paige backed away and held her head in her hands, murmuring, "Dear god…oh, Alexa, what the hell have you done?" Sydney gripped both my shoulders hard. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" she yelled.

I shoved her off me. "Whoa, guys, chill," I told them. "It's not what you think." Both of them relaxed, and I continued. "We read comic books. He has the best damn collection I've ever seen. Then he showed me where I'd stay…_not in his room," _I said as Sydney opened her mouth to start screaming again.

I blushed and turned away. "Well, I listened to some music, and then, well, we went out in the fields behind his house and found shapes in the clouds. And then, well…he kissed me. Not violent or sexy or anything, just something pure and simple. And I liked it," I finished, glaring at them evilly.

Both of them just stood there, their mouths open in shock. "Oh…my…god…" Sydney whispered. Paige enveloped me in a huge hug, and I felt totally shocked. "What the hell…why are you hugging me?" I asked, slightly creeped out by her sudden positive response. She started laughing. "Because…you didn't fuck him!" She started laughing like crazy, gasping, "It's all good, as long as you didn't fuck him!"

Sydney glared at her. "Paige, you idiot! It's NOT okay! We're stuck in the 80's with, I'll admit it, two of the greatest guys in the world, but we're going to go home! We need to find out why we're here! WE HAVE FUCKING FIRE TATTOOS ON OUR FISTS, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" she screamed.

I put my hands on her shoulders. "Whoa, Sydney, calm down," I whispered. "Is it so bad for me to like Sam? To have fun while I have the chance?"

"YES!" she screeched. "IT'S BAD BECAUSE WE HAVE TO GO HOME AND YOU CAN'T HAVE SAM! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM BECAUSE…BECAUSE…HE'S GOING TO BECOME A FULL VAMPIRE AND THEN HE'LL JUST WANT TO EAT YOU AND YOUR WHOLE WORLD WILL BE SCREWED!"

Then she did something very un-sisterly.

She slapped me.

Right in the face. In the middle of the Boardwalk, with Sam and the Frog Brothers watching open-mouthed.

Her face went completely white as soon as she did it. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh motherfucking Jesus…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! I really didn't! Oh, God, Alexa, I'm sorry!" Paige stared wide-eyed, and I realized then that the next moment depended on me.

I turned around and walked away, blending into the Saturday night crowd.

A few moments later, I heard a voice after me. "Wait up, Alexa!" I turned to see Sam running after me, and I stop and wait, smiling at him.

"Thanks," he said, huffing. "I'm not a great runner." I smiled. "You did alright in the field this afternoon," I told him. I saw him blush out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah, well…I don't really know what got into me. I mean, I just met you earlier today, and…" he stuttered on, and I touched his shoulder and shushed him.

"Hey…I felt it too," I whispered. "And we can't fight that, no matter what our friends do or don't like."

He gave me a full Cheshire-cat grin. "Agreed," he said, before glancing around at the rides and booths around us. "So," he said. "We're in the middle of the greatest place EVER, our friends hate our guts (but they aren't around), and I just happen to have fifty bucks." He smiled. "Shall we party?"

I laughed and nodded, dragging him off to the Giant Dipper. He tugged on my arm. "Hey," he said, nodding towards the ticket booth. "We need tickets first." I laughed. "Right! I knew that!" I said through my grin.

We bought our tickets and ran into line, throwing them at the employee in the ticket window before sprinting up into the line. We had to wait for a while, but when we got to the front, we had top choice of whatever seats we wanted. We headed up to the very front, and as the ride started, we exchanged a look before screaming "LET IT BEGIN!"

We catapulted through every twist and drop, keeping our hands up the whole time. I almost went blind from the picture flash: it was extra bright now that the sun had gone down. I fell over onto Sam, who started laughing like crazy. I laughed too, and we were still hysterical when we got off the ride.

We headed for the picture booth, and I didn't have to search very hard for ours. In among the screaming couples and the jokesters, we were just…there. Enjoying the ride.

My head was on Sam's shoulder, my hands on my knees. My eyes were closed and my mouth spread into a wide grin: I had already been laughing. Sam had too: his face turned upward, he sent a ringing chord of laughter up into the heavens.

I bought the picture. I couldn't tell you why. I just turned to Sam, and he gave me the money, and I bought it. It just spoke the truth about both of us.

Little did I know how much it would mean later.

I stared at the small photo in my hands before tucking it into my bag. Looking up, Sam grinned at me and held out his hand. I smiled and took it, and we went on down the Boardwalk.

So, R&R guys! It's a bit sappy but the next chapter is from Paige's POV again so we'll hear lots of Sydney and Edgar fighting. for now, R&R, and goodnight!

~vaderandcalder


	7. HOMESICK DAMMIT

WOOHOO SYDNEY'S VIOLENT PROBLEMS :D GREAT REVIEW BYRNESHADOW XD

so…yeah…CHAPTER 7 FROM PAIGE'S POV

I don't own the lost boys

Chapter 7

I gazed open-mouthed as Alexa walked away. I mean, I had expected her to leave, but she was eerily calm when she did it, and that worried me. Usually Alexa would have a dramatic fit and insult Sydney. Instead, she just…left.

After some whispered words among the boys, Sam chased after her. Edgar and Alan moved closer to us.

"What the fuck is wrong with those two?" Alan asked, gazing after the gap in the crowd Sam had vanished into.

"I'll tell you what's going on, bro. Sam's been hypnotized by a fucking chick!" Edgar growled. I turned back to them. "Why? What's so wrong? I mean, I know it's not a good idea, but they can't be serious!"

Edgar glared at me while Alan stared at the ground. "Well…" Alan murmured. "While we were beating on Sam and all, he told us something pretty shocking."

"What? What the fuck is it?" Sydney yelled. "She did it with him, didn't she? Shit, I KNEW she lied…" I stared her down. "Sydney! Shut up! You're not helping!" I snapped. I turned back to Alan. "What did Sam say?" Both brothers glared at each other before Edgar looked back at us.

"He said he loves her," Edgar whispers, his low voice making it feel even more dramatic.

"So? What's wrong with that? Lots of couples can say that and not mean it. This will probably be over in a day. What's the deal?" I asked calmly.

Edgar growled. "You don't know anything about Sam, do you redhead? Sam doesn't just stay stuff like that: not with his past. If he says some shit like that, it ain't shit. He means it." Alan nods his agreement, and I feel my eyes widen.

"How the fuck do two people fall in love that fast?" Sydney smirked. "It's not like they can be together forever. They goddamn can't. Not with them being the idiots they are."

Edgar frowned. "We're gonna have to deal with stupidity, then," he said. "I'm not killing Sam's happy bubble." Sydney grimaced. "I can't deal with stupidity! True love is my fucking kryptonite! I hate the stuff!" she yelled. She started pulling at her hair, and Edgar grabbed her arm. "Shut the hell up!" he yelled at her. "We can't do anything about it! Just let 'em go!"

"NO!" Sydney screamed. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME, YOU STONY-FACED BASTARD!" She lifted her free arm and clenched her fist, letting it fly and hit Edgar straight in the nose. "GODDAMMIT!" he yelled. "YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Sydney unleashed an Indian war cry. "BRING IT, SUCKA!"

As the two of them fought in the middle of the walkway, Alan sidled over to me. Nudging my arm, he whispered, "Wanna pretend we don't know them?" "Good plan," I told him, and we slowly backed away as Sydney started biting Edgar's arm.

Once at a safe distance, we turned our backs to them and wandered towards the Hurricane. A few moments later he cleared his throat. "Um…listen. About earlier…I really am sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just remember finding you guys on the beach, and then when we got back to the shop, everything went red and black. I didn't even know what was happening until your friend kicked me in the balls. She likes being violent, doesn't she?"

I laughed and nodded. "That's Sydney for you," I told him. "She'll punch you before you've even said hi."

He laughed pretty hard at that, and we wandered down to the lower part of the Boardwalk. We sat down at a table, and I said, "No worries, dude: I believe you. You were controlled by something else. I know you wouldn't do something like that on your own, now would you?" I winked, and his eyes widened. "Uh…I…that is…uh…" he stuttered, glancing around at the table, the rides, the kids, anything that wasn't my face.

I laughed at his awkwardness. Creepy as the previous episode had been, Alan was a cool guy, and I'd practically fallen in love with him just because of the movies. I had God-knows-how-many fanfictions written about him back home.

We glanced around awkwardly, having no idea what to do next. "Um…you wanna get something to eat?" he asked. I nodded. "Sure. Do you have pizza here yet?" I asked.

He started laughing so hard he fell off the freaking bench, and I burst into giggles at the confused look on his face. "DUDE! Epic fail!" I cried, clutching my stomach from laughter.

He looked around, confused, before standing up, and we went and bought some hot dogs with everything on them. We sat down at a nearby table and started talking again. "So…Paige. Where ya from?" he asked. "San Diego," I replied. "Well, not exactly San Diego: I live in a suburb called La Jolla. It's pretty nice." He leaned forward. "Tell me about it," he said. "I've never left Santa Carla, if you can believe it."

So I told him. I talked to him about the beach club and the cutesy downtown and the giant hill all three of us lived on. I told him about how Alexa and Sydney and I had met in kindergarten and how we'd been friends ever since and that we all lived on the same block. Mostly I told him about the ocean: it had always been my favorite part of La Jolla. I closed my eyes against the cold wind.

"That's my story," I whispered. "I think wherever I go to college, I'll have to stay by the ocean. Maybe I'll go to college here in Santa Cruz." He sighed. "I don't get to go to college," he said. "I get to stay here for the rest of my life and run that goddamn crappy little comic shop with Edgar, because our parents don't do anything but smoke weed and go to conventions and read all their own inventory."

I patted his arm. "Life doesn't suck that badly, dude," I told him. "You can do whatever you dang want with your life." He smiled hopefully at me before throwing out his hot dog wrapper. I looked down, surprised to find myself also done with my food.

I checked my watch: it was almost 11:00 already! "We better head back and make sure Edgar and Sydney didn't kill each other," I told Alan. He nodded, and we walked back along the Boardwalk. Along the way, our hands accidentally bumped, but he caught and grabbed my fingers, shifting his own so that eventually he was holding my hand.

He turned and smirked at me, and I felt myself blush dark red through my freckles. I focused completely on the feeling of his hand in mine: it was cool and rough, and it felt wonderful.

I got distracted by the scene in front of the Frog comic shop. Out front, Sydney and Edgar were yelling obscenities at each other, calling each other "fucking bastards" and "idiot bitches". I sighed and glanced at Alan, and we headed forward to break it up before we all got screwed.

R&R guys! I HOPE IT WUZ BETTER!

~vaderandcalder

p.s. GOODNIGHT


	8. KICKASS FIGHTING

byrneshadow…still having violence problems, I see…let me know when you get over that.

I don't own the lost boys.

Chapter 8

This was depressing.

Edgar Frog was kicking my ass in a fight.

A _legit fight. _I had used my classic duck-the-fist, fire-up strategy (damn awesome, by the way), punching and biting and kicking…and then it went all wrong. I went to kick him in the balls, and he grabbed my leg and just lifted me up. And he just dangled me there, where everyone could see: with me hanging upside down and my shirt falling in my face.

He smirked down at me, murmuring, "Nice skills, curly. But you'll need to train more if you want to be a great vampire hunter like me."

Curly? CURLY? Fuck, I hated this guy. Well, I'm madly in love with him too, but I also totally hate his guts. I gave him the finger, and he laughed.

Then I had an idea. My hands were still free. I formed a fist with my right hand and leaned up a little, punching him solidly in the balls. He whined slowly, dropping me as he sank to the ground in pain. I stood over him, grinning. "You bastard," I sneered at him. "You can't beat Sydney Emma Grenouille! I KICK ASS! I AM FRENCH! I AM A FRENCH BITCHIN KICKASS!" I marched in a little circle around his kneeled form, laughing the whole time.

He growled at me. "What's that? I can't hear you over the sound of my awesome!" I said, leaning forward, hand cupped around my ear. "Say it again, LOSER!"

He growled, glaring up at me. "I said, think fast, frenchie!" He grabbed my outstretched arm, pulling me to the ground and sitting on me.

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK! GET OFF ME, YOU RAPIST CREEPER!" I screamed. He just shoved his hand over my mouth. "Shut up, frenchie," he muttered. "I'll let your friends deal with your shit behavior."

I fuckin HATE this dude. I bit his hand. HARD.

He leapt off me, and I popped up to stand in front of him. "I DIDN'T GODDAMN ASK TO BE FRENCH! I HATE FRENCH PEOPLE!" I screamed at him, before attacking him full force with my fists of fury, yelling, "YOU FUCKING STONY-FACED BASTARD! I WILL DESTROY YOU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I kicked him everywhere I could reach, which was mostly his shins.

That was about when Paige and Alan showed up.

Paige ran forward, crying, "Guys, guys, break it up! Or at least do it inside the freakin comic shop!" She pulled me off of Edgar, whispering, "Hey, hey, Sydney, chill! CHILL, before you kill someone!"

I came down from my violence high and really looked at Edgar. I'd done some damage. His lip was bloody as well as his hand where I'd bit him, and I had no doubt there would be a lot of bruises later. "Damn," I whispered at the ground. "I bet I'm the only chick who's ever kicked that bastard's ass. That was fun."

Alan led Edgar forward by the arm. "Alright, you idiots need to apologize now or this situation is not going to work. And personally.." he said, winking at Paige. "…I definitely want it to work."

Paige turned dark red and looked away, shoving me forward with a hissed "Apologize or I will fucking kill you!" She took a step away, as did Alan, and Edgar and I stared coldly at each other. I sighed and took a deep breath. Alan was right. I needed to get past this if we were going to get home. "Sorry I kicked your ass," I told Edgar. "You just pissed me off. Learn our names and maybe it won't happen again." I held out my hand. "Agreed?" I asked.

He stared at my hand for a long moment before growling, "Agreed. But only for Alan." We shook hands and nodded, backing away as fast as we could.

Paige grinned at me, and I glared at her. "You owe me BIG TIME," I growled. "I really want to punch his face in." She smiled at me. "Oh, be nice, you poot! They're the only way we'll get home."

We headed into the comic shop, and I checked my watch. "It's almost midnight," I muttered. "Where the hell are Sam and Alexa?" "Beats me," Alan muttered, staring at the shop clock. "We sent him after her like two hours ago."

"Bet they're doing it under the Giant Dipper." Edgar smirked, and I bitch-slapped him. "Don't ever. Say that. Again. Understood?" I growl menacingly.

I am hella scary when I want to be. Edgar just nodded dumbly, bracing himself on the shop counter, and I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away. Paige nodded and glared at Edgar: sure, Alexa was a slut sometimes, but he shouldn't have said it out loud.

Just then, Sam and Alexa walked into the shop. And to my amazement, they weren't holding hands or anything. They were just walking, Alexa with her hands in the pockets of her jeans, both of them laughing hysterically. They stopped cold when they saw us: Edgar's bloody face, my angry expression, Paige and Alan's calm faces. "Okay, we missed something, didn't we?" Alexa asked, crossing her arms.

Sam ran over to Edgar. "Dude! What happened to you?" he asked nervously. Edgar pointed straight at me. "That French chick happened to me, that's what," he muttered, before rubbing his sore lip.

Alexa crossed her arms and glared at me. "Sydney…" she hissed warningly. "Why exactly would you do that and almost eliminate our only way home?" I whimpered and leaned into Paige, who shoved me forward and almost into Alexa's face. She glared down at me. "Just enlighten me, Sydney." she growled.

I glanced around nervously before I realized the answer had been staring me in the face. "Because he's so punchable!" I yelled, pointing at Edgar. "And the bastard deserved it!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Edgar yelled, leaping up. "I DO NOT HAVE A FUCKING PUNCHABLE FACE!" "Yes you do!" I screamed. "You're a stony-faced biznitch who needs to get his ass kicked once in a while!" Edgar growled at me. "You wanna give it another go, frenchie?" I yelled, "BRING IT, YOU VAMPIRE-KISSING ASSHOLE!"

He leapt at me, and the whole circuit started again. I hit him hard in the balls and again on his bleeding lip, and he collapsed to the ground in pain, moaning "Fucking bitch…" at the ceiling before passing out. I wanted to draw him some facial hair with a Sharpie, but Paige held me back as Alan and Sam carried him into the back room.

"WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?" Alexa screamed. "WE ARE NOW SCREWED! SERIOUSLY! DOOMED! KAPUT! WE WILL BE STUCK HERE FOREVER!" Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Wait…here with Sam forever…never mind, Sydney. Keep kicking Edgar's ass. It's cool."

Paige gave her a _you-did-not-just-say-that _glare before turning to me. "Well, since one of us has gone stupid, let me help you out here, Sydney. I want to go home and you do too, and to do that, you need to refrain from DESTROYING EDGAR FROG!" "But this is how we flirt!" I whimpered. Paige was fuming by then. "FLIRT? ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND? YOU GUYS COULD KILL EACH OTHER IF WE LEFT YOU ALONE FOR MORE THAN TWO HOURS! YOU ALMOST DID, YOU IDIOT!" she screamed.

She grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Sydney…I swear to God…don't ever flirt like that. EVER. It's a huge turnoff, even to him," she said, nodding towards the back room. "Hell, you shouldn't flirt at all, if you can avoid it. It'll just make going home hard. Because WE ARE GOING HOME."

She dropped my arms as Sam walked out of the back room. "How is he?" asked Alexa. "Fine, I think," Sam muttered. "Just pissed-off. And he's gonna be sore for a while. But I think he'll pull through. Alan's back there getting ready for bed, so don't go in: he's shirtless and pantless." Paige's eyes widened as Sam walked over and took Alexa's hand. "Come on," he told her. "We probably ought to get back to my house."

As they started to leave, I tapped Sam's shoulder, and he turned around. "What about all the vampires?" I asked. Sam grinned in full Cheshire-cat mode and brushed my hand away. "Relax, Sydney," he said, smiling. "After the incident last year, there've been no vampires here at all. Everything's quiet in Santa Carla." With that, he and Alexa headed out the door, and Paige and I chilled at the counter waiting for Alan to have a shirt on again.

We stood in silence for a few moments before Paige whispered, "Do you think Alan's really shirtless in there?" I laughed crazy hard. "Ohmygod, Paige…do you actually care?" I giggled, and she blushed. "Well…I'm pretty sure he has a crush on me. And trying to rape me doesn't count. I'm talking about while you guys were fighting and Sam and Alexa were gone…we really had a good time out on the Boardwalk."

I sighed. "Oh, Paige," I murmured. "You like Alan, I'm flirting with Edgar, Alexa's madly in love with Sam…what happened to best friends forever?"

Paige glared at the door to the back room. "This is why I've tried to avoid idiots. They screw everything up. Especially vampire-hunters." "Yeah," I said. "They're the biggest idiots of all." We both laughed so hard we slid off the counter.

R&R guys!

~vaderandcalder


	9. EDGAR AND HIS PERVY TEDDY BEAR

Well…Byrneshadow certainly enjoyed that last chapter…

I don't really have an intro so…I don't own the lost boys. ENJOY!

Chapter 9

I hopped up off the floor, brushing dust off myself as I headed for the back door. Since I didn't care whether or not Alan was shirtless, I decided I should be the one to go get our stuff. I shoved open the door to find not a shirtless Alan…

…but a shirtless Edgar.

I gasped and stumbled a bit, gripping the doorknob for support. He was asleep, sure, but he was still REALLY FUCKING SEXY. I moved to stand next to his bed, where he lay, tucked in the blankets. He almost looked like a male sleeping beauty. I wondered if he would wake up if I kissed him…

WHOA WHOA WHOA WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?

No way. Absolutely not. Can't get distracted.

Unless of course, he rolls over.

And unless that knocks the blanket off him, revealing he's only wearing his camo boxers…

DAMMIT! DAMN ME AND MY HORNY FRENCH GIRLINESS! WHY WASN'T I BORN A ROCK?

Wait…what was that on the other side of him? I crossed to the other side of the bed and reached for the folded blanket to Edgar's side. Underneath the corner of the blanket was a small, brown, faded teddy bear with the word EDDY written across his stomach.

OH MY FUCKING GOD. EDGAR FROG HAD A TEDDY BEAR.

Easy. Blackmail.

I grinned wickedly and picked up the bear. It only had one ear and a red bandana was tied around its neck. I stifled a giggle and began to walk away from the bed. Suddenly, Edgar rolled over again, crushing my arm. I inhaled sharply. Edgar was a top-notch vampire hunter with senses keener than a cats. He was totally going to feel my arm, wake up, catch me with his teddy bear, and try to pound me.

And I knew I would never be able to defeat a shirtless, pantless Edgar Frog.

This was where it got creepy.

Edgar latched onto my arm and started mumbling in his sleep. Hoping for more gold against him, I leaned in.

I didn't like what I heard.

He whispered, "Oh, Sydney…yeah babe! Damn, you can stake vampires! You're my vampire-staking BITCH and damn I love you for it! Damn bitch can stake better than me…what the fuck…NOW? Well, let's do it….we deserve to celebrate! Oh, baby, damn…Sydney, fuck vampire hunting…I'll take this cave with you any day."

He started waggling his tongue around in the air, like he was making out with someone, but I decided I'd seen enough. Disgusted, I slipped my arm away from his and snuck out of the room, grabbing Paige and me's bags before heading out and shutting the door behind me.

Holy shit…Edgar was having sex dreams with me in them…

And here I'd thought Alan was the perverted bastard.

I stepped out into the main shop, where Paige had waited patiently the whole time. "So, did you get our stuff?" she asked. "Yeah," I said, "but we should probably go get a motel room. I just heard the nastiest damn thing ever."

Her eyes widened before she calmed down. "Look, Sydney…whatever you just experienced, we're stuck here. Sam and Alexa have already left, and we don't have money for a hotel. We'll have to stay here until Alexa comes back tomorrow."

I groaned. "Fine," I told her. "But I'm sleeping on the floor, where I have escape options." She laughed really hard and walked into the back room. I saw Edgar's sleeping form sit up, and I quickly stuffed the bear into my bag.

Edgar looked around frantically before realizing Paige and I were still around. "Oh. Redhead. Frenchie," he growled. "You two change in the bathroom as soon as Alan comes out. I'm going back to sleep, thanks to these fucking wounds that little bitch gave me."

Paige sensed the tension between us and murmured, "Yeah…I'm just gonna…go to the bathroom or something…" before turning and racing the hell out of the room.

Edgar glared at me, and I shrugged and walked over, grabbing his shoulders and shoving him down onto the pillow.

I could feel his heart racing beneath my wrists: from what I'd just heard, he wanted something I wasn't about to give him.

I really fucking wanted to give it to him, though. That stony-faced bastard TURNED ME ON.

DAMMIT. I COULDN'T DO THIS.

Then I had an idea. I would pull an Alexa. I'd mess with him, get in his head, play with his fucking heart-guts until he was so in love with me he'd do anything I said. Then maybe…just maybe…I'd fuck him.

Hell, I'd mess with the guy's head. But with my self-control, I'd end up fucking him as soon as Paige and Alan weren't around.

For now, though, I had to do something. I'd been standing over him silently for about three minutes. I shoved him deep into the pillow and stood up, but not before whispering, "Next time there's no witnesses…we'll see what you can do, you sexy stony-faced bitch."

I grabbed my bag and headed towards the bathroom, feeling Edgar's eyes follow me as I left.

Paige and Alan walked out as I walked in, laughing about some joke he had just made. Paige took one look at my face and stopped cold while Alan continued out into the main room. I could hear his exclamation from here. "Dude, Edgar! What the hell happened, man? You look stoned!"

Paige made me look her in the eyes. "Sydney…what did you do in the last five minutes? Because if it was fucking Edgar, I'm going to kill you. I swear to God, I will kill you."

I shoved her off me. "Relax, okay? I didn't fuck Edgar. I just heard some pretty nasty stuff…he was sleeptalking when I came in here, and, well, the dude definitely WANTS me to fuck him. But right now I'm too creeped out."

Paige nodded and headed back down the hall, turning to glance at me. "By the way…Alexa called. You're not the only one who almost lost her virginity."

I felt my mouth drop open as she headed for the couch.


	10. SO DAMN SEXY

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BYRNESHADOW AND PREPPYRED YOU WERE TOTALLY GOING TO KILL ME AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

just you wait…

I've barely even gotten started.

p.s. helpful background note…she IS wearing a bra under her tank top, so byrneshadow and preppyred, don't give me that look.

I DON'T OWN THE LOST BOYS

Chapter 10

Sam and I had to walk all the way back to his house…3 fucking miles uphill. When we finally got there, I groaned with relief and collapsed on the front step. Sam shook my shoulder. "Hey, come on," he said. "We're not there yet." I groaned and mumbled, "WHAT-EVER dude…"

I was pretty out of it.

Sam sighed and lifted me in his arms, carrying me all the way up the stairs before setting me down on Michael's bed. He gently kissed my cheek and whispered "Goodnight, future girl." I smiled as he walked away and shut the door.

~TIME PASSES MOON UP SUN DOWN MIDDLE-OF-THE-NIGHT~

I woke up suddenly and glanced out the window. I'd had a horrible nightmare, but I forgot what it was. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, checking my iPod: 3 am. _Shit._

3 hours of sleep would not be enough, but I felt wide awake right then. I slipped out of bed, still in my green tank top and jeans. I felt crazy hungry: after going on all those rides last night, Sam and I had forgotten to grab dinner, and I was starving. I tiptoed past Sam's room and slid down the banister, landing softly on the ground floor.

I headed into the kitchen and yanked open the fridge door, examining its contents. Bread. Ham. Cheese. I pulled the three of them out and made myself a sandwich, slapping it onto a plate I found in one of the cabinets before taking a seat at the table and beginning to eat. I left the lights off. For some weird reason, I like eating in the dark.

I finished my sandwich and rinsed my plate off in the sink, setting it down on the counter with a tiny 'clink!' Suddenly, I heard a door upstairs creak open, and someone barefoot started coming down the stairs. I froze. I had nowhere to hide: the kitchen was a dead end, and I wasn't about to run out into the middle of fucking vampire-world.

I was still standing by the sink contemplating my escape options when a figure flicked on the light: Sam.

I sighed with relief and went back to washing my plate. I could feel the confused look on his face from here.

"Uh…what are you doing?" he asked.

"I just finished eating a sandwich and I'm doing my dishes," I told him. "What the fuck did you think I'm doing down here?"

When I turned from the sink he gave me a strange look. "What?" I snapped. "Why the fuck would you be eating a sandwich at 3am?" he asked. I sighed. "We never ate dinner, you idiot. Aren't you hungry? I WAS. WHY ELSE DO PEOPLE EAT SANDWICHES?"

He didn't seem to be listening anymore, though. As soon as I asked him if we was hungry, his eyes started traveling up and down _me. _Not the kitchen full of food. Me.

Goddamn fucking idiot boys. They only care about three things: chest, ass, and I can't even say the third one without throwing up from disgustion at fucking human nature.

Before I could react, though, he walked over and looped his arms around my waist, trapping me in a circle of him. I had to admit, though, when I got a look at his face I felt turned on: DAMN this bastard was hot.

And sweet, and friendly, and hilarious…

And most definitely my type.

He grinned at me as he tightened his arms around my waist. "And what exactly are you thinking, future girl?" he murmured through his smile. I grinned. "Just that a sweet little bastard like you shouldn't be around someone like me," I whispered. He leaned closer. "I think I can handle a badass girl," he said through his smile.

Then he kissed me again.

It wasn't anything like the last time. It was passionate and violent and sexy and it screamed desperately for more.

So I gave more. I may only be fifteen years old, but I know what I want. And damn, that boy was and is high on my list.

I ran my hands through his hair before wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him with an intensity I hadn't even known I possessed. I drew closer and closer to him: there was always too much space between us. I reached down and undid the knot on his bathrobe, and he shrugged it off onto the kitchen floor.

He wasn't wearing a shirt. HOLY FUCKING SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS HE WASN'T WEARING A SHIRT. Just a bathrobe and jeans…well, just jeans.

I ran my hands gently along his chest as he kissed my neck, and he groaned with pleasure. He fumbled along the edge of my tank top, and I ripped it off, pressing myself against him. When he wrapped his arms around my waist, I couldn't stand it anymore. I leapt up and wrapped my legs around his waist, and he set me on the kitchen counter.

We pretty much made out like that for a little while until he stopped kissing me. Taking his hand, I hopped off the counter as he led me towards the couch. We laid down on it, passion coursing through our veins, controlling everything. He stopped kissing me and whispered, "Do you really want to do this?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hell yes," I growled, and he grinned. We kicked off our jeans and just kept going.

We did it. Right there on the Emersons' couch, I swear to God, we actually did it.

The weird thing was, it felt right. It didn't feel like we were crazy teenagers having sex for the hell of it, or that we would regret it in the morning. It felt like something we were supposed to do because we loved each other.

We still do.

Still, sometimes I wonder if I should have listened to Paige and Sydney. After all, Santa Carla brought me nothing but trouble.

And Sam. It brought me Sam.

R&R BYRNESHADOW DON'T KILL ME! JUST REVIEW IT! DON'T KILL ME! 3 vaderandcalder


	11. YUMMY BREAKFAST SHIT

byrneshadow, I can see you cringing from here…LAUGHTER XD

I don't own the lost boys.

Chapter 11

As I headed towards the bathroom, I got the call from Alexa. Her words were mumbled and mixed, and eventually I had to ask her: "Alexa, are you drunk?" She laughed gently in my ear. "Nope, just tired…so super duper extra mega super DUPER TIRED!" She laughed again, a little crazily, before I heard her head hit a pillow in the background.

I was about to hang up when she really shocked me. "Hey Paige…if I had sex with Sam, would you kill me?"

I didn't even know how to respond. I felt completely shocked: _had she actually done it? _She giggled on her end. "We haven't actually done anything," she told me. "I just wondered."

I sighed with relief in my head. It was only Alexa being an exhausted goofball. I smiled into the phone and said, "Alexa…you are delusional, drunk, or both. Go to sleep and call me when you're sane."

"Okey dokey!" she giggled into the phone before hanging up on me. I snapped my phone shut and continued towards the bathroom, enjoying the silence.

Wait. _Shit. Silence. _I tiptoed back to the main room, peeking my head around the edge of the wall: Sydney and Edgar were still where they'd been. As they had their intense staredown, I grinned and headed back to the bathroom. They'd be fine, at least for now: Sydney wasn't stupid.

When I walked into the bathroom, Alan stood at the sink…luckily, not shirtless. I breathed with relief and walked up, squirting toothpaste onto my brush. "Hey," I mumbled through a mouth full of mint. I think I startled him: he froze for a moment before squirting toothpaste all over the counter. I grabbed a washcloth and wiped it off as he regained his balance.

"Uh…hi," he said. "Why did Edgar let you come in before I had left…?" I grinned. "Let's just say he and Sydney are a little busy right now," I told him. As I spit my toothpaste, I heard a gasp from the main room and glanced at Alan. His eyes were wide: he'd heard it too.

Suddenly I heard Sydney's footsteps pad towards us, and I released my breath: nothing bad, nothing bad. Alan left, and I changed quickly into my pajamas before heading out into the hall. I passed Sydney on the way and let her know about Alexa's crazy phone call. She growled. "If Alexa actually does it with that guy, I swear to FUCKING GOD I am going to KILL her." I laughed and headed back towards the main room, sinking down onto the couch.

Damn, that couch was comfy. I mean it was one of those really soft things where you just sink in and you never want to get out…

I don't remember dozing off, but at some point before I fell asleep, Alan came over and draped a blanket over me. He grinned, whispering, "Night Paige. Thanks for not killing me." I smiled and pretty much passed out.

~it's DAYTIME now…fuck the sunlight~

I woke up to a grumbling stomach. Sighing, I hopped out of bed and looked around. A tiny kitchen took up a corner of the room, with a hot plate and a mini-fridge. I frowned: Edgar and Alan's parents spent way too much money on weed if this was their definition of a kitchen. I opened the fridge: two cartons of eggs. Nothing else. I sighed and pulled them out: it would have to do.

I heated up the hotplate and cracked the eggs over it: with no milk, these people were getting their eggs sunny-side up, whether they liked them that way or not. When I had made what looked like enough eggs, I glanced around at the rest of the sleeping room.

Sydney had sprawled out on a blanket on the floor, her arms up over her head, twisting gradually: she must have been dreaming she was at a swim meet. Glancing over to Edgar and Alan's bed, I noticed a huge distance between them: brotherly love, my ass. These guys were almost opposites.

I thought about shaking them gently, poking them awake, being nice, but something in me just didn't want to do it. So I screamed "BREAKFAST!" at the top of my lungs. All of them flew out of their setups, and I laughed as I scraped the last of the eggs onto a plate.

A hulking figure approached me, and I gasped as I found a moaning, half-asleep Sydney right next to my shoulder. I sat her down on the couch and handed everyone a plate. Edgar and Sydney scarfed down their eggs while I talked, and Alan chewed thoughtfully.

"Alright, guys," I said; "You're out of everything. I'm going grocery shopping later and whoever wants to come can join me. Any takers?" Sydney shook her head, dropped her plate by the fridge and crawled back into her blankets. "Wake me up when I care," she mumbled, and two seconds later she was breathing deeply into her pillow. Edgar pointed sleepily at the unconscious Sydney. "Same as her. I'm going back to bed." He collapsed onto his pillow and was fast asleep before he even hit it.

I sighed and scraped the remains of their plates into the trash bin at my feet. When I turned around, Alan had just finished and was doing the same. "Mind if I come with you?" he asked. "Never know when bloodsuckers will strike…the halfs can even hit you during the day." I nodded and smiled, grateful someone was coming: I didn't even know where the grocery store was.

We both got dressed, and when I came back from the bathroom Alan was emptying a jar labeled 'FOOD MONEY' into his hands. "$46.59," he told me without looking up. "Don't buy anything expensive."

He grabbed a water gun filled with garlic water and we headed out, turning left at the Boardwalk exit into a tiny market that smelled like rotten bananas. I grimaced at the smell, and Alan grinned at me. "Not great, I know, but we get good deals," he said. I grabbed a basket and we wandered around, grabbing bread, beans, soup…things that would last for a while.

Even though Alan declared them "too fancy for our budget", I couldn't help but stop and look at the apples. They shone against the yellow light and were the deep red of blood. When Alan wasn't looking, I reached down and grabbed two. What he didn't know wouldn't kill our money supply: I had five bucks in my pocket. I handed Alan my basket and let him check out before slipping into line behind him and buying my apples.

Alan grimaced at me as we headed out of the store. "Why the hell did you buy those?" he asked. I shrugged. "Because they're good," I told him. "We can't eat bread and soup forever." I laughed and waved them in his face, and he smirked before shoving them away.

"Keep that blood shit outta my face," he mumbled, and I shrugged. Clearly someone didn't want to be nice today.

Oh well. I'd talk to him anyway.

"So…Alan…how many vampires have you staked?" I asked. Maybe something about his job would make him talk. He grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know," he growled. I gave him my flirty smile. "Come on…it won't kill you!"

He sighed and grabbed my shoulders, setting down our bags of food. He looked me hard in the eyes and whispered, "Not today." I nodded. Something in his voice told me he wasn't kidding. Still, once we started walking again, he took my hand, and I'll take that as a positive sign.

On the way back to the comic shop, we passed a couple making out by the ride Firefall. They looked a little like Sam and Alexa, but I didn't think it was them. I laughed at myself and continued down the walkway, munching one of my shining red apples.


	12. A FUCKING AWESOME DOOMED PLAN

okay, byrneshadow, you have provided me with so much inspiration. I LOURVSH YOUR STORY!

this may be a rather angry chapter…my mom and sister went to the cheesecake factory without me…RAWR _

I don't own the Lost Boys

Chapter 12

I awoke to the sound of footsteps. Raising my head groggily from the couch pillow, I glanced behind me to find Sam still there, awake and wide-eyed. "Shit," he whispered. "IT'S MY MOM! GO UPSTAIRS QUICK!"

Of course, I was still naked. I grabbed my clothes and wrapped the blanket from on top of the couch around myself, sprinting up the stairs as I heard the back door open. From the railing, I could see Sam frantically pulling on his bathrobe as he stuffed his jeans under the couch. I giggled and headed back into my room.

I opened my bag. Sydney and Paige had been packed, since we were going to sleep over at my house after we left the beach, so obviously I didn't have many extra clothes: just a T-shirt I'd packed in case my tank top got wet or dirty or something. I sighed and slipped into my clothes, pulling on my jeans as I eavesdropped on the conversation downstairs.

"Morning, Mom," I heard Sam murmur. "Sam! Did you sleep on the couch last night? It's a mess!" I grinned at the high, familiar voice of Lucy Emerson. I'd liked her alright in the movies, but I doubted she could be very fun when she punished you.

As Sam tried to placate his mother, I shoved the rest of my stuff into my bag and hopped out the window: all those years of weights paid off.

I didn't worry about Sam's reaction when he found out I was gone: I'd left a note on my bed letting him know where I was going. He could meet me at the Frog brothers' shop later. He wouldn't kill me; I'd just had sex with him. I doubted he'd even kissed a girl before me.

I meandered down the hill towards the Boardwalk, picking a few daisies on my way. I know, I know, stereotypical _why-the-fuck-are-you-so-in-love _thing, but hey, flowers look pretty. Especially when you rip off all the metals and chew on the stem so that when cars drive by it looks like you're smoking a cigarette.

Man, you should see some of the looks I got back home.

When I finally got to the Boardwalk, it was about 1:00 and my legs were killing me: I needed to sit down. One problem: the door to the Frogs' shop was locked.

Go figure. Sydney was probably still having her creepy dreams while she slept.

I sighed and pulled my clip out of my bag. Paperclips are always handy, especially when they open every lock at a country club.

Shoving the clip into the padlock, I heard a 'click!' as it cracked open and fell away. I pushed open the door and headed straight for the back room. As I cracked that door open, I spotted Sydney's sleeping form on the floor: typical. One in the afternoon and the kid's out cold.

I was a little more concerned, though, by the Edgar Frog laying on the ground staring at her, gazing with fascination at her sleeping face.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?" I yelled. Edgar almost hit the ceiling. "Jesus Christ!" he muttered. "Doesn't a guy get any warning?"

I rushed over and kicked him in the ribs. "Get away from her, you creeper? Why the hell were you staring at my friend like some fucking rapist?" He started shrugging away, and I grimaced and held up my fist. "Tell me NOW before I pummel you into a mound of BLOOD JUICE!"

He frowned and stood up. "Your friend says weird things in her sleep, ya know that?" he growled, glaring at me. "She said some of the weirdest damn stuff…something about a teddy bear covered in blood…"

I shoved Sydney's shoulder. "WAKE UP! YOU HAVE A STALKER!" I yelled in her ear. She moaned and rolled over. "Who wans wha?" she mumbled. I forced her into a sitting position. "EDGAR FROG WAS WATCHING YOU SLEEP!"

Her eyes widened, and she turned around, staring him down. "WHAT THE FUCK? DUDE! I WILL KICK YOU IN THE BALLS! DID YOU LOOK DOWN MY PJ'S?" She rose and walked toward him. Edgar squealed and dove under the bed. Sydney grabbed his foot and dragged him out, punching him solidly in the gut. "THAT'S for staring at me while I was asleep!" she yelled. Rolling him over, she kicked him in the balls. "And THAT'S for being the reason someone woke me up before 3 pm!" She was still hitting him when the phone rang, so I went over and grabbed it.

"Frog Brothers. You find 'em, we stake 'em. This is Edgar's assistant," I muttered into the phone. Paige's friendly voice echoed on the other end. "Alexa? What the hell? Why are you answering?" "Thanks for being excited to see me," I growled. She apologized and asked if she could talk to Sydney.

I turned around to see Sydney on top of Edgar, practically choking him in a death grip. I faced the wall again. "She's a little busy right now," I told Paige. She groaned. "_Please _tell me she's not beating up Edgar again," she muttered. I laughed. "Well, I could tell you that, but…it would be a lie."

She sighed. "I'll be there in twenty minutes. Where's your precious boyfriend?" "Asleep," I told her. "Do you have food?"

I heard her groan in exasperation. "No, we just went to buy some stakes to get rid of you and Sam. YES, we have food. Give me some time here. Just keep Sydney from killing Edgar, okay?" I laughed and hung up.

Edgar and Sydney were still going at it: punching, kicking, biting, the whole deal. Sydney clamped her teeth into Edgar's arm, and he let out a roar of frustration. "If that turns me into a vampire, I'll fucking KILL YOU, curly!" "IN YOUR DREAMS, ASSHOLE!" Sydney shouted. I looked around, grabbed the hotplate from off of the fridge and hit Edgar in the head. He froze for a moment before collapsing, unconscious, onto the floor.

"OHMYGOD!" Sydney screamed. "YOU KILLED HIM! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I WANTED TO KILL HIM!"

I laughed. "Sydney, when he wakes up, you can hold the hotplate and pretend you did it, okay?" I told her. She grinned wickedly and snatched the hotplate from me, taking a seat on the bed. "Now we wait," she hissed, and I groaned and shoved her bag at her. "No…" I said. "First you get dressed. Then we eat Paige and Alan's food. THEN you fight Edgar."

She flipped me the bird and headed for the bathroom, still clutching the hotplate tightly in her fist.

Paige and Alan got back about fifteen minutes later. I knew by the scream of "OHMYGOD!" when Paige saw Edgar's unconscious form. I laughed and told them Sydney had knocked him out again, and Paige groaned while I helped Alan lift him onto the bed. "I KNEW we couldn't trust them," she muttered, and I grinned. "Based on yesterday, you should've at least dragged them with you. I don't really care. I'm fucking starving to death. What kind of food do you have?" I asked, peering into her plastic bags. She snatched them away. "You can have soup, or an apple, or bread. That's all there is."

I slipped the apple out of the bag and munched it. Suddenly, we heard loud footsteps outside, and Sam's panicked face appeared in the doorway, his eyes traveling around the room until they found me. "THERE you are! I had no idea where you went! I just got your note, like, an hour ago! It's a long walk down here, ya know that?" He collapsed on the couch, waving his hand. "Barmistress, gimme a daiquiri!" he called, pointing his finger in the air.

I laughed and walked over, shoving his hand back down to his side. "We have tap water, you alcoholic. Try some." I led him to the bathroom, ignoring Sydney's yells that she "WASN'T FUCKING DRESSED YET!" and shoved a glass into his hands, gesturing to the sink before walking away.

Once everyone was back in the main room (conscious except for Edgar), Alan cleared his throat. "Alright, chicks. We need a plan to get you back to your time or whatever, and the first thing to do will be explore where you got in. Paige and I will cover that trapdoor on the beach, while Sam and Alexa, you scour the Boardwalk for anything that looks strange. Edgar and Sydney will explore the caves with us later this afternoon, once he wakes back up."

I nodded, grabbing my bag. Sam took my hand as we headed out, and I grinned, slipping it out of his. "Not now," I whispered into his ear. "We need to focus." He frowned, and I kissed him on the cheek to lighten his mood. Paige and Alan were long gone towards the beach, so Sam and I explored the Boardwalk.

The only thing weird was the guy at the Dippin Dots stand: he kept picking his nose and flicking the boogers into the ice cream. I shivered and pulled Sam away, making a mental note to never eat 80's ice cream.


	13. OH DAMN OH SHIT OH DAMN PROBLEM

ZIPA DEE DOO DAH, ZIP A DEE AYYY

I AM DRUNK ON ZE SPARKLY APPLE STUFF AS I WRITE

YIPPEE! ARENT YOUS EXCITED?

I no own lost boys. SAD FACE

Chapter 13

After my friends left, I didn't really know what to do. Edgar was probably dead, so he wasn't going to be very entertaining. I groaned and looked around the lame little room: no way was I staying in this hellhole all day. I stepped out into the shop: with the front door open, it had filled with customers, but since nobody was at the register no one was buying anything.

I stepped up behind the counter and grabbed a magazine from underneath, waiting for my first customer. The magazine was trash, so I threw it away from myself and stared at the people in the shop.

Mostly nerds with funky glasses and girls with strange hairstyles. My kind of people.

I didn't have to wait long: ten minutes later, some kid with big teeth, big eyes and big acne problems came up and bought a Wolverine #eighty-something. He asked me out on a date too, but I punched him in the face: my heart belonged to my stony-faced biznitch.

After all the dorks in the store had bought their stuff, I sat on the stool behind the counter for another loooooooooooooong fucking time before deciding to go try to wake Edgar up.

I locked the front door, switched the OPEN sign to CLOSED, and headed into the back room. Yanking my iPod out from my backpack, I turned the volume up full blast and played my loudest song: _Cry Little Sister _from the other Lost Boys soundtracks…right next to Edgar's ear.

The bastard didn't even flinch.

Oh shit…maybe Alexa had actually killed him.

OH SHIT OH SHIT OH FUCK OH SHIT OH DAMN OH MAN THIS IS A PROBLEM EDGAR FROG IS FUCKING DEAD!

I kinda had a spazz attack while sitting on Edgar's bed. I collapsed on the floor laughing hysterically: to think that my biznitch was actually dead before I'd even had a chance to stake a vampire with him. Or kiss him. That would've been nice too.

Wait a second…Edgar Frog was unconscious. I had a crush on him. And his teddy bear. And a magic marker.

I grinned wickedly and grabbed the pen from my bag, scribbling hair and beads on his face until he looked like Captain Jack Sparrow. I laughed really hard, so hard I almost fell off the bed again. His mustache was crooked and his beads made it look like he was crying. I fell over on him, and he let out a grunt of pain.

I cheered. "HEY DUDE! You're not dead!"

He opened his eyes and glared at me. "No shit, Sherlock," he muttered, groaning and rubbing his head. "What hit me?" I looked away nonchalantly. "Nothing big…just the hotplate," I told him. I saw his face when he sat up and started giggling again. "What's so funny?" he growled. "Look- look in the mirror…!" I told him, collapsing on the quilt in a fit of giggles.

Edgar frowned at me and walked towards the bathroom, and I waited patiently for the coming moment. Ah, there it was- his cry of "HOLY SHIT!" echoing down the hall. I laughed so hard my eyes watered, and when I opened them again he was standing over me. "HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" he screamed.

I just laughed some more and packed up my stuff. I am so damn helpful.

"Come on, Captain Idiot," I told him. "According to Alan, we're going cave exploring. We need to find a way to send me and my friends back home." Edgar growled. "Fine. But I'm bringing everything. You never know what shit is hiding in those caves."

An hour later, we left, Edgar carrying arrows, water guns, crosses, and at least half a dozen stakes. I just held the flashlight: I felt completely useless, but I have no self-control. I would've shot a water gun at Edgar or something.

We walked in silence all the way to the caves by the beach, pausing in front of a big one that had an orange glow emitting from it.

The cave was really dark, and Edgar kept bumping into me. "Sorry, bitch," he said each time he hit me. Eventually I'd had enough, so I turned around and shone the flashlight in his face. He waved his hands helplessly in front of him, completely blind but still knocking the flashlight out of my hand.

It hit a rock and went out or something, because suddenly we were submerged in total darkness. I swatted my hand towards where I thought Edgar was. "YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled. "NOW WE CAN'T SEE ANYTHING, YOU IDIOT!" I raised my other hand to slap him when I saw it: my flame tattoo was glowing.

I turned in a circle, admiring the glowing orange flame on my fist. I could feel Edgar staring it down, and I whispered, "Take that, sucker!" When I pointed my hand one direction, the flame grew brighter. "Come on," I whispered. "Let's follow it."

We continued into the cave system, twisting and turning every few feet. I looked up only when the flame on my hand had become so bright I could almost feel the burn. I glanced up to find…vampires.

They were the real deal from the Lost Boys movie: Dwayne, Paul, Marko…everyone but David and Michael. Well, no Star or Laddie, but they never counted as vampires in the first place. I backed into Edgar, who held a stake at the ready.

The three vampires laughed and ripped the stake away from him, hitting him in the stomach before knocking him to the wall of the cave with a flick of their fingers. Dwayne grabbed my glowing hand by the wrist and stared hard at the tattoo. "So…you were one of the three our spell chose…" he muttered. He stared at me. "You will do, I suppose…only, where are your friends?"

I felt my guts return, and I growled, "Far away from a bitch like you." He snarled and dropped me into the arms of Marko.

Before I could react, Paul bit me.

He bit me on the neck, drank some of my blood. A burning pain I couldn't describe spread quickly through my body, and I writhed and spasmed as Marko dropped me to the ground. The three vampires were gone as quickly as they came, their strange prize claimed.

Edgar moaned and crawled over to me. "Hey curly…Sydney…you all right?" he muttered.

I couldn't answer. There was fire, fire everywhere, I was on fire, and it hurt so bad and felt so good. I felt Edgar staring at me, his expression turning from concern to horror when he figured out what had happened to me.

Eventually I stopped shivering, and Edgar reached for me, conscious of my new thirst. I felt too weak to bite anything, so I doubted Edgar would have a problem for now. If this guy was as into me as his dreams proved, he wouldn't stake me yet.

Without a word, he lifted me in his arms and carried me back to the comic shop.

YAY guys! R&R please! (p.s. byrneshadow it sounds like I stole your idea but im going somewhere totally different with this so please don't kill me!) THANKS!


	14. NASTY FUCKING SAND CORPSE

okay guys im not in the mood for writing right now so this might suck…just warning you now…

I DON'T OWN THE LOST BOYS

Chapter 14

Alan and I headed down to the beach, leaving our friends to do whatever they were going to do. I kicked up sand as we wandered, unable to contain the strange joy that had filled me. I skipped and turned in circles and laughed: why the hell was I doing that?

Oh yeah…Alan Frog liked me. I could tell.

About halfway to the water, Alan cleared his throat. I looked back, leveling a calm stare at him. He glanced around before looking back at me. "So…what do you think Sam and Alexa did last night?"

I groaned and turned around. "Dude, I don't even want to think about it…too many nasty pictures in my head…"

I stared him down. "What exactly do _you _think they did? SLEEP? That's what most normal people do at night!" He smirked. "Based on Sam's face…they're definitely a lot closer now." He waggled his eyebrow suggestively, and I slapped his arm. "DUDE! SHUT UP! GROSS!"

Suddenly, the soft sand beneath me made a CLUNK sound, and I looked down. Jumping up and down, I tested the ground: it had to be the trapdoor. Alan and I bent down and pulled it open, throwing the door towards the water. It led down into a dark hallway. I lowered myself onto the first step, continuing to the bottom. When I had descended about 20 steps, I ran into something solid: a wall.

"SHIT! Who put this wall here?" I yelled. I could hear Alan laughing far above me, and I scowled as I stormed back up to the beach. The grin plastered on his face annoyed the heck out of me. It almost reminded me of Sydney.

I sat down cross-legged in the sand, pouting at the black hallway below me. "Stop laughing!" I snapped, and Alan plopped down next to me. "Maybe it only works when all three of you go down?" he suggested. I sat up straight. "No shit, Sherlock!" I hopped up and ran towards the comic shop.

"Paige, wait up!" I heard him call behind me. I slowed and turned around, letting him stumble towards me. A few inches from me, he tripped on something sticking out of the sand, landing in a heap on top of me.

I felt myself turn twelve different shades of red before shoving him. "Get off me!" I mumbled into his jacket. I'm pretty sure it was the jacket he killed vampires in, because it smelled like blood and dirt, and the combination was nasty.

He flailed his arms and legs, being completely useless. Sydney and Alexa always joked that Alan was born prematurely, and in this moment, I had to kind of believe them. I groaned and shoved him to the right, rolling to the left so that he lay face-down in the sand next to me.

He sat up, confused, pulling himself onto his hands and knees as he spit sand out of his mouth. I turned around and bent to examine the object that had made him trip. It was metallic and circular, and moved when I pulled it. I yanked on it, harder and harder, until revealing the front wheel of a motorcycle. "Hey Alan, come help me dig this up!" I called.

He walked over, and together we continued pulling on the wheel, brushing away sand from the emerging vehicle. Suddenly, the handlebars were revealed…

with hands still clutching them.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. I backed away slowly while Alan brushed the last sand away from the half-revealed figure: as the wind blew sand away, I recognized none other than David: the (ex) leader of the Santa Carla vampire gang.

Alan grimaced and kicked sand back on David's wide-open eyes. An expression of fear glinted in them, his final moments clearly spent in panic. "Damn," Alan muttered.

I glared at him. "What the hell, man? I thought you staked those guys two years ago!" He sighed and glared at me. "You might want to sit down, Paige," he growled. "It's a long story."

I sat right where I was, waiting patiently for him to talk. He sat across from me and rubbed the back of his neck before beginning.

"Two years ago, when Edgar and Sam and I were 14, we had these problems with these vampires. The ones led by that guy over there." He nodded towards David's sand-covered corpse. "They came to Sam's house, sure, but they were after that idiot Michael and his creepy girlfriend. We staked Max, the real head, while they were busy, but we didn't kill the rest. We didn't have time. As soon as Max was dead they flew out the door, and we haven't seen them since. Well…" he muttered, glancing towards the motorcycle, "…at least, not until today."

I took a deep breath. "So...so the other three vampires are still out there?" I whispered. Alan nodded. "Probably out in the caves somewhere: it's why I suggested we not go until all of us were in a larger group."

I glanced at my watch: it was about 4:00 already. Suddenly my phone rang, and I snatched it out of my pocket.

Damn. Four bars in 1988.

I flicked it open to hear deep breathing on the other end. "Hello? Sydney? What the hell?" I snapped into the receiver. The breathing stopped, and Edgar's raspy voice echoed through the phone lines. "Hey, redhead…" "HER NAME IS PAIGE!" I heard Sydney shout through the other end. I laughed to myself as Edgar continued. "Right…Paige. Look, we've got a situation over here. Like an intensely fucking bad situation. Put Alan on." I frowned. "Look dude, you can say to Alan whatever you can say to me. It's _my phone_,"I told him.

He groaned on his end. "Fine. I woke up a little while ago and we decided to go look in the caves like Alan suggested. And, well…we encountered some problems."

I felt my throat tighten as Edgar went on.

"Your friend's been turned into a vampire."

I was completely silent for about three minutes. "Hello? HELLO?" Edgar growled. I shook myself out of my stupor and told him we'd meet him at the shop in fifteen minutes. I slammed my phone shut and held my head in my hands.

"Sydney's a vampire," I told Alan. I could feel the shocked look on his face, so I explained. "Edgar and Sydney went exploring the caves without us, and they ran into…well, I'm guessing the rest of those vampires you didn't kill."

I began to cry softly, holding my face in my hands. Alan remained perfectly still, so I knew I would have to be the one to take action.

Sometimes I pity his premature mind.

Tears continued to stream down my face as I jogged towards the glowing lights of the Boardwalk: the sun had begun to set. I could hear Alan's footsteps as he followed me up the beach. "Paige, wait," he called, and I paused, looking down at him from the steps up to the Boardwalk. He placed his hand over mine on the railing.

Oh shit. This was not the time for him to get all romantic. SYDNEY WAS A FUCKING VAMPIRE! I DID NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!

"Paige," he whispered. "Slow down for a minute. You need to calm the fuck down before you can be of any help to anyone." I struggled under his grasp for a moment before stilling. Unfortunately, he was right. I needed to gain control of myself before I did something stupid.

Like kill Sydney. That would have been bad for our friendship.

Alan rubbed his thumb over the rest of my hand, and I shut my eyes at the soft touch. What kind of dream was this? Where was the moody, shit-smoking Alan Frog I knew and loved? Okay, I didn't like the shit smoking, but I liked him when he was a little more strong and silent.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I barely noticed him pulling me towards him over the railing.

Then suddenly, we were kissing.

It wasn't angry or violent or even emotional. It was cool, calm, sweet: nothing I would have expected from Alan. I shut my eyes and went along with it, matching his lips with gentle motions. I broke away after a moment, my eyes still closed. When I opened them, he was looking at me, lust and hope filling his eyes.

I squeezed his hand and continued up the stairs, pulling him along with me. "Come on," I told him. "There'll be time for us after we make sure Sydney isn't going to kill anyone."

So…R&R guys! Next chapter…SYDNEY AGAIN! Get excited!


	15. BYRNESHADOW LOVES ME FOR THIS

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH I SCARED BYRNESHADOW A LIL BIT THERE DRAMAAAAAAAA!

anyway. I don't own the lost boys.

Chapter 15 (pay close attention)

I felt Edgar carry me through the crowds at the Boardwalk as though I were dreaming. Bright flashes of color passed us by as I dozed in Edgar's arms.

HIS FUCKING MUSCULAR ARMS AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH GODDAMN MY FRENCHNESS!

When we got back to the shop, Edgar laid me down on the couch and pulled a blanket over me. "Listen…I'm going to go get you some blood or raw meat or something, but first we need to call one of your friends. Make sure you don't fucking kill anyone while I'm gone, you bloodsucker."

He smirked at me, and suddenly I was wide awake. I grabbed the phone and tossed it to him, and he put it on speaker. He called Alexa first, but we just got her voicemail. It was rather epic, if I say so myself:

"Hey, it's Alexa! If I know you, leave a message! If I don't, FUCK OFF!"

Edgar growled and hung up, dialing Paige's number next. After a few rings, she picked up, and her calm "Hello?" had an edge of panic. I didn't know what had happened, but I bet it had to do with Alan. I swore I'd kick his ass when they got back there.

Edgar let her know what happened to me, and I moaned softly in the background: I was crazy thirsty. For blood.

The thought hit me like a freight train, and I collapsed weakly on the pillows. Blood. I was actually going to have to drink blood from an animal or a human being or something. I shut my eyes and fought the urge to punch Edgar. This wasn't his fault, but I still really wanted to hit something.

It was those goddamn vampires. Paul, Dwayne, Marko- they would pay for this. I would stake them all. Or at least Paul, since he's the one that bit me. I felt my anger overcome me, and I sat up, feeling my fangs elongate and my eyes shift from hazel to yellow. I walked into the bathroom, Edgar following me calmly after he hung up.

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror, noting sadly how Edgar kept his distance from me. I tried to calm down and watched as my eyes returned to their normal color. My fangs, however, didn't retract: I was too thirsty.

I spun around and faced Edgar. "I'm going hunting," I told him. "I'll be back soon."

Before he could stop me, I leapt past him and sprinted out of the shop, running away from the Boardwalk, from the caves, from my friends and my stuff, knowing that blood would be the only cure for this crazy fucking thirst. In mere minutes, I was out in the hilly woods, far from civilization, and I flew over the tops of the trees searching for prey.

_There._

I spotted a large deer leaping gracefully through the rocks and trees, and I swooped down, pinning it against a rock. I felt it struggle as I clamped my jaws around its neck and sucked. I drank and drank until the thirst faded, and as I sat up I felt pity for the deer. I left it for the bobcats to eat and headed back towards the Boardwalk in the darkness: the sun had set completely. I'd been gone for a while, but I felt much calmer and more alert.

Goddamn it. Now I'd hate mornings more than ever.

When I finally got back to the comic shop, all my friends were waiting for me. Paige and Alexa ran forward and enveloped me in a bear hug, and Paige started screaming at me about how I shouldn't have gone to the caves, blah blah blah. Alexa just stared me down.

But I only had eyes for Edgar.

He looked me up and down, watching to make sure I didn't hurt my friends. He also searched for any change, something that showed I wasn't the same person I'd been that afternoon. I passed by my friends with a whispered apology and approached him.

He smirked before growling, "Enjoy your hunt, curly?" I glanced at the ceiling before nodding. "Yeah," I told him. "But my hunt hasn't ended yet."

Then I leaned forward and kissed him.

He kissed me back. DEAR SWEET JESUS FUCKING _LORD _HE KISSED ME BACK!

It was sexy and violent and crazy, and I didn't care that Alexa and Paige were watching. I didn't care about the shocked looks I could feel Sam and Alan shot at Edgar. I only cared about my super-sexy stony-faced biznitch who was making out with me. I needed him and he needed me and that was all that mattered.

I ran my hands through his thick blond hair before wrapping my arms around his neck, taking in every second of it. Edgar held me tightly, his arms connected around my back before he slipped his hands down and stuck them in the back pockets of my jeans.

He was out of character, but I didn't care. DAMN this boy was SEXY.

Eventually Alexa had to physically reach into our connected forms and shove us apart, her face filled with…well, actually, she was pretty calm. Paige, however, stared open-mouthed at me, while Sam and Alan grinned wickedly at each other.

My poor Edgar. Who knew what horrors he would face?

I crossed my arms and glared at my friends. "WHAT?" I snapped. "You knew this was coming!" Alexa laughed and put her arm around my shoulders. "Dude, I totally did," she told me. "I guess being a vampire helps you do stuff you didn't have the guts to do before." I made a threatening fist at her, and she backed away. "Okay, you had the guts," she said. "I was just saying."

Paige approached me then. "WHAT THE FUCK, SYDNEY? ARE YOU NUTS?" she yelled. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID WE SHOULDN'T GET INVOLVED, AND THAT WE'RE GOING HOME, AND THAT…AND THAT…"

I shushed her. "Paige," I murmured. "I'm a vampire now. I can do whatever the hell I want. Just support me here, okay?" She nodded and walked over to Alan, who had begun harassing Edgar with the help of Sam.

Alan was practically screaming at his brother. "DUDE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? Man, I knew you said weird things in your sleep about her, but STILL!" Edgar turned dark red and punched Alan in the gut, growling, "I'll deal with you later." before turning to Sam.

That boy, however, wasn't stupid. He just laughed and said, "Hey, looks like I'm not the only one with a girlfriend! Between you and me, dude, 21st century girls are AWESOME." He glanced suggestively at Alexa, who turned dark red and grabbed his arm. Dragging him toward the bathroom, she growled, "Come on, mister. Let's you and me have a little _talk._"

Once they were gone, I took Edgar's hand and led him out the door onto the Boardwalk. He grinned. "Where do you wanna go? I stole Alan's wallet when I punched him. Pretty sweet, huh?" I laughed. "You fucking asshole! He's going to kill you!" I grinned evilly. "Let's spend it all."

He laughed with me, and we got on the ride Tsunami, him on the outside and me on the in. I flicked open my phone before the ride started: it was already 9pm. I'd been drinking for a long time.

Once the ride began, I shoved my phone into my pocket and enjoyed myself, falling into Edgar without even apologizing. He grinned and tried to shove me off him, but I knew he didn't mean it, and I crushed him a little against the wall of the car. "Bitch," he muttered, and I laughed and slid away.

Once we got off, I felt a little dizzy. Edgar grinned at my loopiness. "What do you wanna do now, you drunkard?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Let's see…I'm in the funnest place ever with none of my friends around and the hottest bastard ever next to me," I told him. "And there's a dark beach about ten yards from me. What the fuck do you THINK I want to do?"

He just grabbed my arm and dragged me down the steps to the beach, and together we sprinted towards the black water, laughing like crazy as the lights behind us faded.

Edgar kissed me again, more passionately than the last time, his hands tracing every line and curve of my body. I ran my own hands through his hair, along his back, clutching him, ripping away his bag and throwing mine to the ground.

I pulled off his shirt, running my hands along his chest and abs.

OHMYFUCKINGGOD HIS ABS. HIS POWERFUL SEXY ABS.

Strangely enough, he didn't fight me. He drew closer, deepening his kiss, frantically moving his hands along the edges of my clothing. I ripped off my own dark, blood-stained t-shirt, and together we stood there making out under a dark, dark sky.

When it started raining, we broke away and pulled our clothes back on, sprinting frantically towards the Boardwalk and cover. He punched my arm at the top of the stairs. "That's for me beating you to the top," he said. "You're losing your edge, Sydney. Maybe if I kiss you more often I'll be able to kick your ass in a fight."

I laughed. "In your dreams, you bastard!" I ran ahead, knowing he couldn't beat my vampire speed, and when I reached the comic shop he was far behind me. I laughed and waved at him before slipping inside the warm building and collapsing on the couch, soaking it completely.

It took me a second to realize Marko, Paul and Dwayne were standing over me, grinning, their fangs glinting in the lamplight.


	16. 2 DOWN 1 TO GO

WELL…I think we all know what's going on here…NOT! I LEFT YOU SUCKERS WITH A CLIFFHANGER LAST TIME!

GO READ! I don't own the lost boys.

Chapter 16

I grabbed Sam by the collar and hauled him towards the bathroom. Slamming the door shut behind us, I hissed, "DUDE! You can't just go around suggesting stuff about what we did! If Sydney and Paige find out they will actually fucking kill me!"

He took my hand and ran his other one along the side of my face. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "That was stupid and crazy and I shouldn't have said it. Nobody needs to know." I sighed and turned away. "You've got to be more careful," I murmured. "We both need to be."

He sighed and made me face him. "Alexa…were you only flirting with me to get me to have sex with you? Because ever since this morning you've been kind of a bitch to me."

I widened my eyes. This passion, this love I felt for Sam…it went so far beyond sex. He had to know that. I really loved him, and I tried to put it into words. I hadn't meant to be a bitch. "Sam…" I sighed, almost crying. I took his hand again and looked him in the eyes. "Sam, there's so much more to this than sex. You know it and feel it and I do too. I'm just…confused. I don't want to lose someone I love as much as you. I've lost too many people already."

I felt my tears slip out of my eyes, and I sat down on the shower rim, letting the drops turn my jeans speckled and dark. Sam sat next to me and held me gently, cradling me in his arms. He kissed the top of my head. "I know," he whispered. "There's so much more to this."

We just stayed like that for a while, my head on his shoulder and his arms around me.

"How could you lose everyone you cared about? " he murmured into my hair. I sighed softly. "It's not a pretty story, or a very long one," I whispered. "But I can tell you anyway." I took a deep breath and began.

"Five years ago, when I was ten, I got the flu and had to stay home. My little brother James was four, too little to be left home alone with me. My parents took him with them when they went to get antibiotics for me." I felt tears fill my eyes again. "On the way home from the pharmacy, there was a motorcycle whose driver had had a little too much to drink. He plowed into my parents' car and they swerved into an apartment complex. The wires in the building connected with the car engine and…well…" I turned away, crying openly. "You can imagine the rest." I whispered through my aching sobs.

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around me again and kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "But I promise…I'm not going anywhere." I smiled through my tears and let him hold me.

Suddenly the flame tattoo on my hand began to glow. "What the hell…" I muttered, lifting my arm.

It controlled itself, pulling me towards the main room, and I glanced at Sam before rising and following it out into the hall. I paused at the edge of the wall and peeked around the corner, fighting to hold my pulsing arm back.

_Shit. _

Dwayne, Paul and Marko: three of the vampires from the Lost Boys movies. I eavesdropped quietly on their conversation, shoving my tattooed hand deep into my pocket.

"The spell has chosen," Paul muttered. "But such strange women…that chick with the frizzy hair, and her friends, the wonder-slut and the angel. Why the hell would anyone pick those three?" "Shut up," Marko growled. "At least it worked. We'll finally have girls we can keep." The two blonds grinned and each other and let out a hysterical evil laugh. Dwayne hissed at them. "Enough. We've turned one. The other two will follow. Then we kill those ridiculous vampire hunters and all our problems are solved. I, for one, have dibs on the blond one with the pretty green eyes." I clenched my fists as Paul claimed Paige and Marko howled with joy. "That leaves the crazy one for me!" he cried.

I couldn't stand to hear any more. These bastards had caused some kind of spell, set us on fire, brought us here to be their eternal vampire sluts. God, it made me want to throw up. I stepped back quietly, gesturing to Sam, pointing at the open bathroom window. He nodded, and we quietly worked together to slip unnoticed out the back.

It didn't work.

As soon as we passed around the front of the shop, Dwayne was waiting for us. Sam pulled out a water pistol full of garlic water, but Dwayne just smirked. "Pathetic," he hissed before shoving Sam into some trash cans. "SAM!" I yelled. I tried to run to him, but Dwayne blocked my path. He grinned wickedly. "Very loyal, I see. A lovely trait for someone who will live forever." He looked me up and down. "Fairly pretty, too…oh yeah, you'll work out just fine."

Before I could react, he pulled out a small jug of dark red liquid and forced me to drink, practically shoving the neck of the bottle into my throat. I gasped and sputtered, coughing red dots onto the ground as Dwayne laughed above me.

"We'll return for you, my dear, when you're recovered. Adieu," he murmured, lightly kissing my cheek. I collapsed to the ground in pain, and when I looked up again he was gone.

Fire. My whole body was on fire. My neck, my stomach, my head, _everything. _

Sam. I had to get to Sam. I tried to move, to pull myself along the ground, but the pain was too much. I lay there, writhing on the pavement in an alley next to the empty Boardwalk, the one guy I loved unconscious a few feet away.

I don't remember passing out, but I was woken by a loud, angry scream. I sat up and looked around: the pain had ended while I was out. I spotted Sam, rubbing his arm, trying to get up from the trashcans. I ran over and helped him stand. "Are you alright?" I asked. He grimaced. "Yeah, but…I think I broke my arm or something."

He held out his bloody, angled arm, and my throat started hurting like crazy. "Sam," I whispered. "Put the blood away." I shut my eyes tightly as I pictured him realizing what had happened. I felt him faint in my arms, and I set him down gently on the ground.

The scream ripped through the air again, and this time I recognized it: _Sydney._

I burst into the store and through the door to the bedroom just in time to see Marko lifting Sydney over his shoulders. She punched and kicked him with all her strength as he leapt through a hole in the ceiling I hadn't noticed before.

The roar of motorcycles echoed outside, and I sprinted to the front door just in time to see the three vampires race away down the beach, Sydney pinned to the vehicle via duct tape. Her screams faded and grew more distant, and moments later they were gone.

Edgar came running up. "I heard screaming. Where's Sydney?" he growled, glaring at me.

I gazed at him calmly. "The vampires took her," I told him. "We have to go get her back. And we have to protect Paige: she'll be their next target." "What? Why?" Edgar asked.

I sighed and stared down at the beach. "They're creating a vampire harem. It's why the three of us are here. These damn tattoos?" I hissed, pointing at my now-red flame mark. "They're tracking symbols, sort of. They lead us to the vampires and the vampires to us. It's how we'll find Sydney."

Edgar nodded determinedly. "Alan and I will go get her in the morning: I know where the cave is. You and Sam need to stay here and protect Paige."

I sighed. "Sam will need better weapons," I told him. "His arm is broken, and at some point I'm going to need to hunt." Edgar's eyes widened, and I nodded. "Yeah. They turned me too," I whispered. "But I'll kill them. I'll goddamn kill them all."

Edgar's expression turned to relief. I grimaced. "But…they're making a harem," I whispered. "Who knows what Marko can do to her before morning?" I gazed out at the beach, praying Sydney would still be alive when we got to her.


	17. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Well byrneshadow, I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! I'm sitting here writing this with a throbbing knee…PARTY ON!

I don't own the lost boys.

Chapter 17

When Paige came back, Edgar and I filled her in on what had happened. She and Alan had been testing the trapdoor some more, but as soon as Paige heard what she'd missed she went completely silent.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THOSE PERVY VAMPIRES? SERIOUSLY?" she screamed after a minute. I smiled to myself: some things never changed.

Paige knew a little about broken bones, plus she could stand to look at Sam's bloody arm without biting him, so she headed over to help Sam while I pulled Alan aside. "Look dude, you like Paige, right?" He stuttered and tried to say he wasn't, but I shushed him. "Dude, it's obvious. You have fallen head over heels for her."

He glanced longingly over to where Paige was helping Sam stand up, emotion filling his eyes. He nodded quietly, and I smirked at Edgar. "Knew it," I muttered. Edgar snapped his fingers in front of Alan's face, forcing him to pay attention. "FOCUS, man," he growled. "Your girlfriend's the only one who isn't a vampire yet, and she's the next target anyway. We need to guard her with everything we've got unless we want all these chicks to become bloodsuckers."

Alan growled and tried to sock Edgar, who jumped out of the way. "She's not my girlfriend," he muttered. He turned red. "She doesn't even like me back." He began to stalk towards the shop, but I grabbed his arm.

"How can you tell?" I whispered. "She always liked your character in the movie. Give her time. She might warm up to you."

Alan shoved me away from him and stuck his hands in his pockets, sidling up to the door before vanishing into the darkness of the shop.

I crossed my arms and glared after him as Edgar walked up and stood next to me.

"Why can't that idiot just admit he's in love?" he cackled.

I punched his arm. "Cut him some slack: he was born premature," I told him. I glanced at the sky. "I have to hunt before it gets too late. Keep an eye on that hole in the ceiling. We leave tomorrow morning."

Edgar growled. "I make the plans around here, you fatass. You can't tell me what to do."

I narrowed my eyes. "WHAT did you just call me?" I hissed. "A fatass," Edgar said. "I don't know what Sam thinks he can do with you. You look like a whale. Go diet on blood!"

I lost it right then.

My eyes yellowed and my fangs lengthened, and I launched myself at Edgar, clawing at his shirt. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I AM NOT FAT! I AM NOT FAT!" I slashed and punched and kicked until suddenly my face hit glass: Edgar had gotten into the shop and locked the front door on me. I could've just broken it down, but then I would have probably killed Edgar and gone full vamp.

I flew off into the night, hoping to find something that would quench my violent thirst. I hovered in the sky, scanning the forest, listening for anything alive.

_Down there. _A bear emerged from behind a tree, rising up on its back paws to swat at the branches. I plummeted down and tackled it, knocking it to the ground. I ripped eagerly at its neck, desperate for the blood I needed, and I drank greedily.

Once I had emptied the bear, my thirst ebbed, at least for now. I headed back to the Frog shop to get some sleep and see how Sam was doing: with a broken arm, he had to be in a lot of pain.

I glided through the hole in the roof and landed just next to the couch, where Edgar finished wrapping bandages around Sam's newly set arm. I knelt next to Sam and stroked his hair gently, kissing his forehead. "How do you feel?" I whispered. He laughed softly. "Like one in a million," he muttered. He groaned, and I tried to help him settle down, pulling a blanket up to his chin. "Get some sleep," I murmured. "We're going to get Sydney in the morning. You need to rest." He grinned and took my hand. "I won't go anywhere," he told me before he passed out.

I smiled and backed away to let him sleep, crawling into the other half of the L-shaped couch. I shut my eyes; for being on a vampire sleep schedule, I was still tired. I fell quickly into a deep, dreamless sleep.

~ahem SYDNEY RESCUING TIME (aka day)~

I was woken by something sharp prodding my shoulder. "Wake up, Alexa," Alan hissed. "We're going to get your friend out of the vampire cave. Now. It's 11 am and the bastards will be fast asleep." I leapt off the couch, practically knocking Alan over. "How are Sam and Paige?" I asked quietly, hoping not to disturb their sleeping forms. Alan nodded gruffly. "Fine. We'll leave them here: they'll be alright as long as the vampires are asleep. Right now, we need to move."

I nodded and tiptoed out, joining a weapon-clad Edgar by the front door of the shop. He gestured down the beach, and I squinted in the sunlight, holding up my hand to shield myself. "It's about two miles this way," he muttered. I held up my red tattooed wrist. "Or we just follow the creepy glowing flame. That works too."

Edgar growled. "Shut up, blondie. You follow me this mission or I will stake you, Sydney's friend or not." I gave him my most evil look as he turned around and started walking down the beach. Alan shrugged at me and followed his brother, shooting me a _sorry-about-the-asshole _look before turning and lugging his weapons across the sand.

After about a half-hour of walking, Edgar slowed in front of the mouth of a cave. "This is it," he muttered. Alan and I jogged up behind him, and we all paused behind a rock. "What's the plan?" Alan asked.

Edgar snarled. "I'm getting my girlfriend the hell away from those bloodsucking bastards."

I groaned. "And after that, Romeo? They'll come after her as soon as the sun goes down. You got a plan for getting rid of them?" Edgar glared at me. "That comes later. Unless, of course, we stake them now. Which is damn stupid, since the other two will fly over our heads, kill us, and turn red-head into a vampire. For now, I'm getting Sydney back to the shop, and we work from there. Understood?"

Alan and I nodded our assent and stepped carefully into the cave. After about fifty yards, we turned a corner and found another small area of cave, decorated with strange posters, and curtains hung gloomily everywhere.

"Let's move!" Alan hissed. "They could notice we're here at any minute!" The three of us broke up, covering different corners of the room. I scanned a pile of pillows and threw a few aside before gasping in shock.

Sydney.

She was covered in blood, her jeans and t-shirt shredded almost beyond recognition. Her arms and legs were covered in bruises, as well as her chest, and I shivered as I pictured what Marko must have done to her overnight.

I shook her shoulders. "Wake up, Sydney," I hissed. "We're here to get you out." She blinked groggily and tried to stretch her arms before contracting her body in pain. She moaned. "Alexa…? Wha-where's Edgar?" I shushed her. "He's here. He's worried as hell about you. He called me a fatass while you were gone."

She scowled. "I'll punish him for that later…I'll kill Marko first. Marko…bastard…I'll rip his balls off for what he did to me…" She gestured to her bruises. "You don't want to know what it looks like down below. That bastard is a menace to every woman who has ever lived." She cringed and fell back asleep, and I grinned. She almost died, and still she's able to sleep through the end of the world. I lifted her up so that I carried her piggyback and jogged back to the center of the cave.

"OY! Edgar! Alan! I got her! Let's go!" I hissed. The two brothers rushed out to me, and we got the hell out of the cave. Those vampires would be after us in a few hours, and we needed to plan.

~hfwebnioqbwievbuodnwqjbondqjw~

Okay guys, so it wasn't very exciting, but good stuff is coming, I promise! R&R please! ~vaderandcalder


	18. NASTY BUT REVEALING

Well, this is kind of another filler, but the next chapter will be EPIC! so hold tight guys. VIOLENCE IS ON THE WAY!

I don't own the lost boys. but the three girls? they are MINE. MINE MINE MINE MINE eew byrneshadow don't give me that look…

Chapter 18

I woke up around noon, thanks to the bright sunlight shining in my face through the hole in the ceiling. I looked around, confused, before remembering where I was. I crawled out of my little place on the floor and stretched, walking over to Sam.

Kneeling by his side, I tested his forehead: no high temperature. I breathed a sigh of relief. All we had to worry about was the broken arm, but it looked like Edgar had set it so that it would heal correctly, and I smiled. Sydney had found a good match in life, even if their makeout sessions grossed me out.

I grabbed my bag and headed into the bathroom to change. I didn't have many clothes left, since I had just planned on staying overnight at Alexa's, and this was day three already. I sighed and pulled on the shirt I had worn when we first arrived, rubbing on a little extra deodorant so people wouldn't notice.

I heard the door to the main room burst open, and I shoved my things in my bag before sprinting down the hall, just in time to see Alexa lay Sydney on the bed.

"OH MY GOD! _SYDNEY!_"

I screamed loudly, rushing to the bedside. I glanced at Alexa. "What happened to her?" I asked.

Alexa stared coldly at the wall behind the bed. "Marko raped her," she whispered quietly. She walked away and sat gently on the couch, holding her head in her hands. I went over to join her, and she sighed miserably. "I couldn't save her," she murmured. "Sydney deserved a better way to lose her virginity. It sounds awkward, but there it is. It should have at least been Edgar or something."

I sighed. "Look, Alexa, there was nothing you could have done," I told her. "Three experienced vampires could have killed you before you knew what happened. They would've taken it out on Sydney, too." I put my arm around her shoulders as she stared at the floor, and I watched Edgar and Alan carefully.

Alan soaked a towel in water from the sink, carefully cleaning Sydney's arms and face with cool water. Edgar sat on the edge of the bed, clutching her hand and growling if Alan came too close. I hugged Alexa before heading over to help.

After I rinsed Sydney's legs, I asked Alan to help me carry her into the bathroom. He looked shocked. "What? Why?" I sighed. "Because Alexa and I need to clean and bandage her damaged lady parts. And you and Edgar are not allowed to be around for that." His eyes widened, and he nodded dumbly before reaching for Sydney's unconscious form.

Edgar hissed at his brother, who backed away, and lifted Sydney into his arms. He followed me down the hallway, laying her gently on a towel I had spread across the floor. "Alexa! Come help me!" I called. Edgar took his cue and left as Alexa entered the room.

I gestured to Sydney's clothes. "Um…dude? I don't think we can save her outfit…you wanna slash the rest of it?" Alexa grinned and nodded. "With pleasure. I can pretend it's Marko's flesh," she hissed. She pulled out her longer fingernails and sliced away the last of Sydney's tattered clothing. I grabbed the smaller towel Alan had used and rinsed it, but when I got back to Sydney I couldn't do it.

I thrust the damp towel at Alexa. "You clean her," I muttered. "I'll get her some clean clothes. She's still alive, right?"

Alexa put her ear to Sydney's chest and stayed there longer than I thought was right. Finally, she sat up and nodded, and I sighed with relief before heading back down the hall.

When I entered the main room, Edgar practically sprinted up to me. "Is she gonna be all right?" I nodded calmly. "Dude! Chill! She'll be fine. She's definitely damaged, but she'll be okay." Edgar growled. "I swear, when I get a hold of this Marko dude, I will stake him so hard in his fucking ass. I will rip out his balls and shove them down his goddamn DIRTY ASS THROAT!" he yelled.

I laughed. "Sorry, dude. Sydney already called dibs on damaging his balls."

He glared at the floor, smirking softly. "Damn. Why does that girl kick my ass at everything?" Alan's eyes widened, and his mouth formed an O. "DUDE!" he screamed at Edgar. "YOU ADMITTED SHE KICKS YOUR ASS! YOU TOTALLY LIKE HER! LIKE, LIKE LIKE HER! DUDE! YOU'RE FUCKING IN LOVE WITH HER! OH MY GOD!" Alan slapped his forehead, glancing at me. "He's so in love with her," he said with a smirk.

Now it was my turn to slap his forehead. "_No shit, _you idiot. They were making out, like, 8 hours ago!" Alan scowled as I snatched some clothes out of Sydney's bag and returned to the bathroom.

Alexa had pretty much gotten all the blood off of Sydney, but dark purple and black bruises were forming. Even with her new vampire healing powers, this damage would last a while, and I doubted she would ever be the same mentally.

Alexa and I got her dressed and sat down next to each other, staring at her sleeping form. "This changes everything, doesn't it?" Alexa whispered. I nodded. "Sydney will be almost crazy. Everything will revolve around Edgar or killing the other vampires. We'll have to be there to get her through it," I murmured. Alexa faced me. "HOW?" she hissed. "We have no money. Sydney will probably have gone insane by the time she wakes up. She and I have to drink fucking BLOOD now. One of our vampire hunters has a broken arm, the best one is lovesick for his wounded girlfriend, and the other one is depressed because you don't like him back! Plus, three vampires will be here in less than six hours to kill Sam and the Frogs and turn you into a vampire so they can take the three of us back to their cave and do what they did to Sydney…to all of us…for the rest of eternity." She was practically screaming. "Oh yeah, things are going GREAT, Paige!"

She stormed out of the room, but I sat there a while longer, thinking about what she'd said. What did she mean, Alan thought I didn't like him back? I'd let him kiss me, hadn't I?

Still, as I contemplated my behavior towards Alan over the past three days, I realized I'd been kind of mean to him. I'd ignored his advances or insulted him most of the time, and normally I was the nice one.

Just goes to show what boys do: they screw up your friendships, turn you into vampires, wrench your heart and twist your mind and then throw you away because you wouldn't let them fuck you. I rested my chin on my knees, wondering why everything Alexa and Sydney and I had had for the past ten years- this great friendship and sisterhood- was being destroyed.

Alexa was right. Nothing would ever be the same.

~MAROON5 DON'T SUE ME~

R&R please guys! it's a little gross and awkward but next chapter…BOOYAH! INTENSITY IN EVERY WORD! so yeah…R&R!


	19. FINALLY SYDNEYS DREAMS COME TRUESORTA

vgwehbadjhsipfoebwjbbweo EVERYONE HAS WAITED PATIENTLY FOR THIS FOR SO LONG AND I THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE…violence can commence now. I had inspiration today. WOOT

I don't own the lost boys or any male vampires.

Chapter 19

I floated, frozen, in a blank white space. When I stretched out my hands, cement walls hit my fingertips. I pounded on them, screaming for anyone to let me out. Suddenly a torrent of water poured all over me. "HOLY FUCK!" I screamed.

I sat up quickly, opening my eyes. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF A DREAM WAS THAT?" I yelled. I looked around: this bathroom looked real, but I needed to be sure. I pinched my arm hard and yelped, satisfied that I had returned to the real world.

Alexa and Paige came sprinting in, their eyes filled with relief when they saw me sitting up. I glanced around, finding myself dressed in clean clothes and lying on a towel. I stared at them. "What the hell happened to me, dudes? I mean, I know Marko drove me away on a motorcycle, but…what the hell happened after that?"

Everything after the motorcycle was a white blur. The nothing dream I'd just had.

Paige fell to the ground and hugged me. "Thank God you're awake, Sydney! The vampires took you and Marko raped you and Edgar and Alan and Alexa brought you back and I swear you totally looked like you were gonna DIE!" She gasped for breath, and I glanced at Alexa.

She looked exhausted. Dark purple circles rimmed her eyes, which glowed golden in the window light. Her fangs extended just beyond her lip…

"JESUS CHRIST!" I yelled, shooting up from my hug with Paige. "ALEXA! OHMYGOD! THEY TURNED YOU INTO A FUCKING BLOODSUCKER!"

She grimaced at me. "Call it something better, would you, ya beeznatch?" she muttered. Shutting her eyes, she leaned against the bathroom wall. She growled. "You woke me up from my fucking SLEEP. I need sleep! The sun sucks now!" I nodded sadly. While my sleep schedule wasn't altered much by my vampire-ness, but Alexa had always been a morning person, and she probably felt pretty thrown off.

While she went back to bed, Paige looked me sadly in the eye. "I should probably warn you…Marko, Dwayne and Paul aren't gonna be happy when they find out you're gone. So…I hope you're ready to fight vampires. Because I will NOT be part of any freaking vampire harem."

I frowned. "Whoa, back up there, Paige- did you say Marko RAPED me? And that they're creating a harem? OF US?" She nodded sadly, and I clenched my teeth,

"THAT BASTARD!" I screeched. "I WILL RIP OFF HIS BALLS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN DWAYNE'S THROAT AND I WILL RIP OFF DWAYNE'S BALLS AND STUFF THEM DOWN PAUL'S THROAT AND I WILL RIP OFF PAUL'S BALLS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN MARKO'S THROAT AND THEN I WILL SMASH THEIR HEDS TOGETHER SO THEY ALL SUCK EACH OTHER'S BALLS! I WILL FUCKING KILL THEM! WHERE THE FUCK IS EDGAR? I NEED A STAKE! I NEED HOLY WATER! EDGAR! EDGAR FUCKING FROG! WHERE ARE THEY? WHERE ARE THE FUCKING BASTARD VAMPIRES?"

Paige started laughing like hell as Edgar ran into the bathroom. When he caught sight of me, and his eyes widened at the sight of me.

I guess anger causes full-vampire mode. I turned and caught a glance at myself in the mirror, eyes glowing a dark golden as my fangs stretched to the bottom of my lip. I snarled and stalked out of the bathroom, collecting a huge pile of the Frog Brothers' vampire hunting gear as I scoured the main room. I tried to be quiet, but I woke Alexa up anyway, and she hissed at me. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, SYDNEY! The vampires are gonna be here in like, an hour!"

I lowered the volume of my searching, muttering curses at the vampires under my breath. With some help from Edgar and 'the premature one', as Alexa and I dubbed Alan, I found enough anti-vampire tools to destroy any one of them that came at us.

Hell, maybe they would destroy all the vampires.

I turned from my collecting to find Paige standing just behind me. "WHOA!" I yelled, stumbling back into Sam. He had been lying on the couch in silence the whole time, but cried out when I fell on him. "OUCH! FRICKIN OW! MY ARM!"

I stood up quickly as Alexa hopped out of her place on the other end of the sofa. "Sam! What the hell? What happened?" she snapped. I could tell she was worried about him, but I think she was also pretty pissed about being woken up from her nap again. Sam took one look at her face and mumbled that it wasn't important. She sighed and kissed his cheek, rearranging a blanket before collapsing back onto her end of the couch.

Alan whispered something to Paige, who nodded and grabbed Sam's shoulders. "Come on, Sam," she said. "We're not gonna be much help here. I mean, I could stake one easily, but if we lose I don't feel like being a vampire today, and someone needs to watch you. Come on. Alan told me where we can hide." She pulled him gently off the couch and led him out the front door where the premature one waited.

That left me and Edgar.

HALLELUJAH.

He growled and frowned at me, pointing a gun filled with holy water in my direction. "If you try and stop us or vamp out in any way, I swear I will stake you without even thinking twice about it."

I grinned. "Put it away, soldier. I want them dead as much as you." He lowered the water gun, shoving it in his belt loop before walking to the kitchen. Grabbing the hotplate, he hefted it in his hand. "Y'know, I think this would be heavy enough to make a vampire pause. It knocked me out, and I'm the toughest there is."

I smiled and walked over to him. Taking his hand, I whispered, "Before we all die and go to hell, I'd like to point out one thing. You are a badass. I'm just saying it now while I have a chance."

I kissed him lightly and walked into the bathroom to begin barricading routes into the building as Alan returned from his little adventure.

We stood battle-ready by the front door, watching the sun sink slowly below the horizon, turning the ocean black. Our windows and doors had been barricaded, Paige and Sam were hidden in the safehold down in the cellar, and Alexa was awake and ready to fight. We clutched our weapons with sweaty hands and backed further into the shop, double-locking the front door to the store.

We didn't have to wait long. After the freakiest ten minutes of my life, the vampires burst through the ceiling.

Well, I've had a freakier ten minutes, but I can't remember them.

Dwayne, Paul and Marko grinned wickedly at us. "Hello, little friends," Dwayne hissed. "We're just here for the girls. We were planning to kill you boys too, but we might reconsider if you hand them over now."

Alan brandished his water guns and Alexa unleashed her fangs. I prepared to draw my stake, but Edgar stepped protectively in front of me. Adorable and macho, but hey, I wanted to kill Marko. "MOVE IT, FROG!" I yelled.

Without warning, I threw myself forward at superhuman speed and thrust my stake straight into Marko's chest.

He screeched in pain, clawing frantically at the wooden pole in his heart where orange blood poured out. I screamed insults as I attacked him. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU WILL NEVER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN! YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE BASTARD! YOU DIE NOW AND YOU DESERVE ALL THE HELL THAT'S COMING TO YA!"

I reached down, just like in my dreams, and ripped off his balls like cotton candy off a stick.

Okay, bad analogy. But that was how easy it was.

I tried to avoid holding his bleeding privates for very long, hurling them straight into Paul's gaping mouth. The other blond vampire choked and gagged. I laughed wickedly at Marko. "HOW BIG ARE YOU NOW, YA BASTARD? YOU FIT IN PAUL'S LITTLE MOUTH!" Marko collapsed to the floor screaming, exploding into a pile of gold dust that blew away in the wind coming through the ceiling.

I turned back to Edgar and Alan, who were staring at me with looks of shocked awe on their faces. I gave them a clumsy bow before facing Dwayne and Paul again.

Alexa had taken advantage of their distraction and charged forward, ripping Paul's arm off with her fangs. Her eyes had gone blood-red with rage, and I let out an Indian war whoop as I headed into battle, Edgar and Alan wielding their squirt guns just behind me.

The brothers were careful, but a little drop of holy water hit my arm, and I clutched the burning spot before glancing down at the torn flesh.

Eh. It would heal.

Alexa and I dismembered Paul, letting the Frog Brothers get the last laugh by squirting holy water all over his mangled, bloody corpse. His limbs twitched for another moment, and the brothers tossed chopped garlic on him. Finally the limbs were still.

I felt myself return to normal as Paul's bite faded from my system. With him dead, I was a normal human again, and I could feel the relief on Edgar's face. Still, Alexa's fangs stretched past her bottom lip and her eyes glowed golden.

Dwayne was the only one left.

Unfortunately, the dude had vanished.

"GODDAMMIT!" Alexa screeched. "NOT THIS TIME! THIS TIME HE DIES!" Before I could stop her, she flew out the huge hole in the ceiling. Edgar and I exchanged looks before sprinting out to the front of the shop. While Edgar fumbled with the locks, I scanned the dark sky.

_There. _Alexa's neon green t-shirt stood out against the blackness of the sky. I watched her fight far above the beach with the leopard-jacketed Dwayne, and I have to say, it wasn't a bad fight. She was getting some good punches in.

Still, I could see her weakening from exhaustion. Edgar and I needed to intervene. When he finally got the locks open, I grabbed a stake from him and aimed at the air, squinting my eyes to focus on which target to hit. Edgar watched, hissing, "Throw! Throw it now!"

I sighed and lowered the stake. "It's no use," I told him. "They're moving too much. I can't hit Dwayne from here."

Edgar growled and snatched the stake away from me. "Fine. I'll do it."

Everything happened in slow motion. I screamed and tried to pry the stake away from Edgar as he let it fly into the air. I watched with horror as the stake flew swiftly towards the battling vampires, heading straight for Alexa. It grazed her back, making what I'm sure was a painful, deep scrape. Her scream echoed into the night sky, matching my own angry yells as Dwayne snatched her writhing form and flew away.


	20. SSSSEEEEEEXXXXXXXXX FOR SYDNEY

…INTENSE. YOU KNOW IT WAS INTENSE. BRING IT ON CHAPTER 20!

I don't own the lost boys.

Chapter 20

I glared at Edgar with a look of pure evil. "WHAT. THE FUCK. HAVE YOU DONE?" I screeched at him. I lashed out with my fists, punching him solidly in the gut. "YOU JUST GOT MY FUCKING BEST FRIEND KIDNAPPED! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU THROW THAT? YOU IDIOT! YOU IDIOT BASTARD!"

Edgar crossed his arms and blocked me, sweeping his foot around to knock me to the ground. "WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? One less vampire, one less menace to society! Think of justice! Think of peace! THINK OF THE AMERICAN WAY!" I screamed and jumped back up at him, no thoughts running through my head except _KILL KILL KILL. _

Okay, maybe I needed to get some therapy.

It pretty much went on like that until Alan came sprinting out of the shop.

"Break it up, break it up!" he yelled, shoving himself in between us. "Edgar, with me! Sydney. Paige and Sam are down in the cellar around the right of the shop. Get them to help us come clean up this shit."

I growled at Edgar's limping, retreating form before heading around the shop and throwing open some double doors. "Oy! Paige! Sam! Get the hell up here!" I yelled down into the darkness. I heard angry mumbles and loud steps stomping up the stairs.

Sam rushed out, blinking in the streetlight. "What happened? Where's Alexa?" Paige emerged from the dark hole, worry written across her face as well.

I frowned. "Well, I'm not a vampire anymore, but…" I glanced at the sky, and they followed my gaze. "Alexa's gone," I muttered. "Dwayne took her."

Sam clenched his fists. "That bastard…" he mumbled before limping off towards the beach. I ran to catch up and stood in front of him, blocking his path. "Where do you think you're going?" I snapped. He growled. "Get out of my way, nerd!" he yelled. "I'm going to get my girlfriend!" He stormed past me, and I grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn and face me. "DUDE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yelled. "Your girlfriend has been taken by a fucking 200 year old powerhouse vampire! You are a sad little human teenager with a broken arm! YOU CAN'T HELP HER!"

He glared at me. "There are some things even you don't understand, future bitch," he hissed. He reached down with his free arm and unwrapped his bandages faster than anyone normal could. With the cloth off, he moved his arm around in the air rapidly and easily, as if it had never been broken.

Most importantly, his fangs shone at me instead of his normal mile-wide grin as his gold eyes glowed in the lamplight.

"Holy shit…" Paige muttered. Sam grinned at us. "Yeah, Dwayne turned me a few months ago. Wanted some new recruits so he could overturn David. I didn't like their action and I've been in hiding ever since." I stared at him, open-mouthed and shocked.

The innocent, sweet Sam Emerson, a vampire.

Without another word, he took off into the night, kicking up sand along the beach as he followed Dwayne and Alexa's scent.

"Oh, shit," Paige whispered again. I turned to stare wide-eyed at her, mirroring the expression on her own face. "Do you think the Frog brothers know?" she asked me. I shook my head. "No," I told her. "And I'm not going to tell them."

We headed back into the shop to find Edgar and Alan fast asleep on their bed. A bloody orange broom sat in the corner, and all traces of vampire killing had vanished. We crashed on the couch and were asleep in seconds.

~DAYTIME. DUH.~

I woke to find myself alone in the shop.

DAMMIT.

I leapt up, not bothering to change, and sprinted out to the main shop. Alan and Paige wandered around helping people while Edgar stood frowning at the cash register. I breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that I hadn't been ditched and walked over to Edgar.

He growled. "Finally. You're up." I smirked. "No shit, Sherlock. What time is it?" He glanced at the wall. "10:30," he told me. "Not bad, considering you're not a vampire anymore." I huffed at him as he continued. "You did pretty well last night, even without your vamp abilities, but redhead needs training." He pointed to Paige. "Alan's going to take her to our practice field while we stay here and watch the dumb shop."

I pouted. "That's . Why can't we look for Alexa? We need to get her back!" 

Edgar frowned at me. "How?" he hissed. "You're not a vampire anymore, and your friend doesn't know how to throw a stake: guns of holy water don't last forever. We need to face the vamps when we're READY, and like it or not, that isn't now."

I frowned. "Marko raped me in less than 6 hours, and I was practically dead," I hissed. "What the hell kind of a condition do you think Alexa will be in after TWO DAYS?"

Edgar growled as Paige and Alan laughed over a stupid customer who had just left the store. "I dunno. But she's gonna have to survive."

Paige and Alan left a few hours later, laden down with stakes, guns, arrows, and all kinds of other vampire killing weapons. I lounged, bored out of my skull, at the cash register, helping a total of zero customers as the day ticked by. When the hour hand hit 5, Edgar switched the open sign to closed and locked the front door. Heading back into the kitchen, he stared angrily at the empty counter.

"Shit," he muttered. "We have no food."

I felt frustration surge in me, and I moaned, listening to my stomach growl in protest of the barren kitchen. "You idiot! Now we're going to STARVE to death instead of being killed by vampires. OH, JOY."

I reached up my hand to slap the back of his head, but with lightning reflexes, he turned around and grabbed my wrist with his right hand. He stared me down and hissed, "Don't ever hit me again, you bitch. You don't control me."

I should've had some kind of witty retort ready to throw at him, but I noticed right then how sexy he looked with the yellow light of the kitchen casting sexy shadows on his face.

GOD FUCKING DAMN MY FRENCH TEENAGE HORMONES!

Edgar saw the look on my face and kissed me. Hard. That was about when I gave up complaining about my grumbling stomach and just made out with him like I wanted to. We shoved ourselves against each other, Edgar wrapping his arms around my waist as I ran my hands through his golden hair. My fingers hit cloth, and I loosened his awesome red headband to let more of his soft locks fall towards me.

Damn, I LOVED that boy's hair. HIS HAIR.

I clasped my hands at the back of his neck and lowered my arms so that my hands were at his collarbone. I searched for his jacket zipper, undoing it and shoving it off him as he pulled my blood stained shirt over my head. I reached my hands up under his shirt, exploring his muscles and strong abs. He growled and shoved his tongue into my mouth, and I grinned against him, ripping open his shirt so that it fell off his arms, torn to shreds. I bit his lip, and he moaned with pleasure, fumbling for the zipper of his jeans.

He stepped rapidly out of his jeans and wrapped his arms around me again, caressing my back, my face, kissing my neck with such intensity I wanted to scream. I clawed my jeans open and shoved them off, pulling him towards the edge of the room.

Shoving me against the wall, he kissed me harder and harder. I gasped with pleasure, clutching his hair and neck before leaping up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He growled, animalistic, and I grinned, kissing his collarbone before letting my lips trace his strong jaw and reach his mouth again. He reached for my bra clasp, and I didn't fight him.

We had both lost control.

He shoved me onto the bed, ripping off his boxers as my bra fell off onto the blankets.

Then suddenly, we were doing it. I moaned with pleasure at Edgar's warm lips caressing me as we connected. He felt everything and I felt everything and every emotion in the world exploded from my heart, like I was going to burst.

He stopped and quickly withdrew, shoving himself off me before collapsing on the pillow to my left. I grinned and shut my eyes, clasping his hand as I pulled the blankets over myself.

Okay, so my friends and I at some point were going back to our time.

For now, Edgar and I had all the time in the world.


	21. CONFLICT! EMOTION! WTF!

HEY GUYS- so I think preppyred maybe threw up a little bit after that last chapter. RECAP: sam's a vampire along with his girlfriend Alexa, who has traveled here with her friends from the future and they have all basically hooked up, except for Alan and Paige because Alan is premature and can't seem to wrap his head around the fact that he likes Paige. Alexa and Sam had sex, and so did Sydney and Edgar (except theirs was more violent), and Sydney was a vampire for a little while but isn't anymore since she and her friends killed Paul and Marko. Alexa is still a vampire and Edgar grazed her back with a stake, enabling Dwayne to kidnap her. Sam has gone after her as Paige and Alan train in the middle of nowhere.

Just letting ya know what's going on! I don't own the Lost Boys.

Chapter 21

The pain ripped through my back like wildfire as I clutched it and screamed: the stake must have been covered with garlic or something. I writhed and twisted in pain, unable to fight off Dwayne as he wrapped his arms around my waist and we flew off down the beach.

I heard Sydney yelling for a few minutes before the rushing wind filled my ears. The pain spread through my body, numbing to a constant, uncomfortably warm ache. Dwayne looked concerned as he landed in front of the familiar cave from where we'd rescued Sydney earlier.

Laying me down on a pile of blankets, he vanished for a few moments before returning with a small jar of light green paste. When he twisted it open, the smell of mint filled the air, and I winced as I tried to take a deeper breath.

He flipped me over as if I were nothing more than a paper doll and lifted the back of my shirt. I squirmed and tried to hit him, move him away, get him the fuck off me, but my muscles hurt too much, and I collapsed onto the pillow, moaning in pain. His cool fingers spread ointment over the wound I could feel developing: wide but shallow, it would hurt for a while, even with vampire healing powers. He lowered my shirt and turned me back around, gazing calmly at me. I think he asked me a question, but my senses had numbed, and I simply blinked at him before falling asleep.

~LATER THAT NIGHT~

I woke up a couple of hours later, thirsty and disoriented. Dwayne hovered nearby, handing me a vial of dark red liquid. "Good evening," he whispered. "I see no need for introductions. You know who I am. Please, drink." I opened the vial and sniffed carefully: deer's blood. I drank greedily, softening the aching need of my throat as he continued.

"You and your friends…you weren't brought to be in a harem, despite how Paul and Marko made it sound. We were looking for partners. We searched for eternal companions, who could remain with us through the golden days and longer. When David was against our scheme, well, he had to go. But we brought the three of you here because we saw through that fire that you were loyal and true and honest."

He knelt before me, tipping my chin up with his hand. His black eyes glittered dangerously close to my own. "You were all pretty," he whispered. "That counted too. You were all born to live forever."

He gazed hard at my face, staring me down. "Such beautiful green eyes," he murmured. "They're why I wanted you. From the very beginning, they showed me everything about you: your strength, your cleverness, your loss. You don't trust easily, do you?"

"Something about you- your eyes- it made me not want to simply take you. I wanted to win you fair and square, to make sure you stayed with me of your own free will. I wanted you to come because you loved me." He sighed and pulled away. "You have 24 hours. Love me, kill me, you could do either. Only don't leave again without giving me an answer: yes, or my death. It's up to you. Just give me a chance to prove myself before you run off with another mortal idiot you can't have."

With that, he retreated into the dark side caverns, and I doubted he would return anytime soon. I looked around the cave, taking in the ripped posters, faded carpets; the broken chandelier dangling delicately from the ceiling. It all looked exactly as it had in the movie, and I marveled at how true it had all been.

I glanced at the ground. No. It hadn't been true: at least, not all of it.

Nobody had told me Sam was horny and changeable. No one had told me Edgar and Alan were a little bit nuts. Sydney and Paige had changed already, and nothing would ever be the same.

Still, I had to wonder what I gained by going back with Sam. I loved and adored him: I knew that much. He was everything I'd ever wanted from a guy: sweet, funny, cool, and romantic when he wanted to be. Yet Dwayne was somehow my perfect guy too: strong and silent, incredibly clever, dark and mysterious.

I groaned. It was like _Twilight, _only with way cooler people.

I paced the floor of the cave, muttering to myself for a few minutes before I heard a soft "Alexa!" from the mouth of the cave. I ran to the entrance: I knew that voice.

Sure enough, there was Sam. A grin of relief spread across his face when he saw me, and he gave me a huge hug. "Thank God," he muttered. "I've been looking everywhere. These caves are confusing enough without that crazy minty smell distracting me." He kissed the top of my head before releasing me and pulling on my arm. "Come on," he hissed. "We need to get back to the shop before sunrise. You need to stay safe. Even if you can take care of yourself, you can't exactly fight the sun." He smiled and began yanking me out of the cave.

"Wait," I told him. I pulled my arm away from his and moved further back into the cave, glancing at the spot where Dwayne had disappeared. Through the darkness, I imagined I could see two golden black eyes watching me, trying to figure out what I would do next.

Sam watched concernedly at the doorway, worried I wouldn't leave with him. I sighed and looked around one last time before taking Sam's hand. "Let's move," I whispered. "He'll be around tomorrow night, and we need to be ready." Sam nodded and followed me, stepping forward so he walked in front as we left.

At the mouth of the cave, I glanced back, wondering what ran through the mind of the inhabitant who waited so impatiently for dawn and an answer he wouldn't receive.

~WHOA well kinda stereotypical but WHATEVER~

hey guys, so R&R, I know it's kinda boring, but I'm tired and I needed to start this inner conflict of hers. Violence comes next chapter/chapter after that. R&R please! ~a sleepy vaderandcalder


	22. I CRY NAO

okay guys…your minds are about to be BLOWN. like, SKY HIGH. enjoy.

I don't own the Lost Boys.

Chapter 22

I headed back towards the comic shop with Alan, my precious new bow cradled in my hands. I was fucking good at archery. My new poison-tipped arrows could decapitate or kill a vampire with one well-aimed shot, and I had been amazed at how quickly my skill had developed. I mean, I'd always been awesome at Girl Scout camp, but this was a real talent, and Alan had told me so.

I walked confidently down the path, grinning at myself. When we passed a little fountain, Alan stopped me.

"You know…this was the place where my parents first tried marijuana together." He stared at the bank of the creek with disgust. "They got married, like, a week later. Then they had us. Then they kept smoking shit."

I stared at him, confusion pouring from my brain. "Uh…dude? Why exactly are you telling me this?" He shrugged. "I dunno," he said calmly. "It's just weird. I can never walk by it without thinking 'Hey. This was where it all started.' It didn't matter much in the long run: Edgar and I raised ourselves while they smoked shit. How else would we be such good vampire hunters?"

I sighed. "Um, Alan…do you like me? Like, I know you kissed me and everything, but I feel like that was more of a random experiment. So- I'm confused. Do you like me or not?"

He grimaced at the ground. "Dammit," he muttered. "I thought you wouldn't find out." I glared at him and crossed my arms. "Dude. I'm not stupid," I told him. "You didn't exactly try to hide your strange emotions. Sometimes I wonder if you ARE premature."

He frowned and stuck his tongue out at me, and I grinned as I kept walking. "Well, since you clearly DO like me, figure out what to do about it," I called back to him.

"Wait!" he yelled. I turned and glanced at him. His frantic expression was shot through with longing. "How can I do anything when I don't know if you like me back?" he asked. I grinned and continued down the path. "Figure it out," I yelled. I kept heading towards the Boardwalk, listening to his slow footsteps fall farther and farther behind me.

When we finally got back to the shop, I burst into the back room to find Sydney and Edgar sharpening stakes with their pocket knives. Sam and Alexa, our dearly beloved vampires, were fast asleep on the sofa, trying to avoid the bits of sunlight crawling into the room from the hole in the ceiling.

I sighed and replaced the arrow I had messed with in my quiver, racing to Sydney's side. "What happened? Dwayne's coming for Alexa, isn't he?" Sydney nodded grimly. "Sam went and got her, and we're pretty sure Dwayne will come again tonight. The guy doesn't want to give up on this whole vampire-girls thing," she told me.

She continued. "Alexa's been acting weird, though. Like she almost doesn't want to be back. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong. She fell asleep a couple hours ago."

I sighed and slung my quiver and bow onto the bed, removing my small vial of poison from my bag. Pouring it into a bowl I found lying around, I wasted no time dipping the tip of each arrow into the venom. I coated the ends of my bow, too: it could be used as a stake if I ran out of arrows. Alan nodded and patted my shoulder, whispering "Smart move" before filling a huge gun with holy water from the mini-fridge.

We shook Alexa and Sam awake around sunset. At the mention of Dwayne's name, Sam bared his fangs and gave a guttural growl, slashing at the air.

But Alexa, the one I expected to screech with rage and go full-vamp, was strangely calm. She stared out towards the front door, something resembling sadness filling her eyes. I approached her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. She sighed and glanced at me. "Nothing, I guess. Well…something." "Something…?" I encouraged. Alexa usually needed a little help before she spilled secrets.

She took a deep breath. "I dunno…it's just…Dwayne was cool. He didn't hurt me, and he promised not to turn you two into vampires now that Paul and Marko are dead. He was really nice to me and respected me and everything. And here with Sam…well, the younger Emerson isn't as sweet and innocent as we thought." She glanced back at Sam, who flexed his biceps and grinned: I could sense his bloodlust from here. She shivered and returned her gaze to the darkening beach. "I don't know if I love Sam anymore," she whispered. "All he wants is to be macho, sex, making out- it's like I'm his trophy girlfriend. It doesn't feel good."

I patted her back. "It'll be okay," I told her. "We'll get rid of Dwayne and then you can break up with Sam…you know, when he's not immortally powerful and can't destroy you for dumping him." She smirked. "We can hope," she whispered. I took my cue and backed away.

A few hours later, Sam's ears perked up. "He figured out she left," he hissed. "He's coming."

A soft whoosh echoed in my ears, and suddenly, Dwayne's golden eyes and long fangs appeared to my left. I yanked out my bow and arrows, calmly tracing his moves with my poisoned wooden tip. He snarled at me before launching himself at Sam, knocking the younger boy to the ground before leaping towards Alexa. He grabbed her wrists and screamed at her. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE!" he yelled, tightening his grip until she cried out, withstanding her every effort at escaping his touch.

Edgar crept up softly behind him, clutching a sharp wooden stake. I gasped as Dwayne dropped Alexa, letting her squirming form fall to the ground as he slapped Edgar into the wall with a flick of his wrist.

I felt Alan step up beside me. "Now's your chance," he whispered. "Shoot while Edgar is distracting him." I nodded calmly, letting his hand reach my shoulder and help my arm tighten the bowstring. I drew back an arrow all the way to my shoulder, grinning at the dark green tip before letting it soar towards Dwayne.

But he leaped out of the way. My arrow never hit him.

Instead, it plunged straight into Sydney's chest.

Alexa and I screamed simultaneously, and I dropped my bow and ran toward her as she collapsed to the floor.

Dwayne snarled and vanished, clearing Alexa's pathway to Sydney's writhing form as she, Edgar and I hurtled towards her. Alexa fell to her knees at Sydney's elbow, laying a cool touch on Sydney's forehead. "Shh…it's gonna be all right," she whispered to Sydney. "It's all right. Edgar and Alan will have something to stop the bleeding, and then everything will be fine."

Alan stared gravely. "The poison on the arrow…that will spread like wildfire. She can't be saved." I watched as her t-shirt became darker and darker red, blood spreading all over.

Edgar growled. "Like fuck she can't. Sydney! Sydney, can you hear me?" he yelled, rushing around and cradling Sydney's head in his lap. "Dammit, Sydney, don't die on me!" He was practically screaming.

Sydney sighed. "I'm here, Edgar. You're an asshole for screaming at a dying person." She laughed weakly, and Edgar bent down and kissed her gently. After a moment, she shoved him away and gestured to us.

Sydney's eyes still had a spark, and she mumbled, "Alexa…Paige…" We dropped to her sides, eager to help in any way we could. She turned her head to look at us. I took her hand, frowning as its temperature dropped by the second. Her eyes flickered from Alexa to me and back to Alexa, and she whispered, "Do what's right. Avenge me."

With that, her hand went limp in mine. Angry tears flowed down Edgar's face as he screamed for her to come back, and I stared with a calm fear into her blank eyes.

The spark was gone.


	23. NEARLY THE END

this needs no introduction. just read. I don't own the lost boys.

Chapter 23

I stared in shock at Sydney's still form, watching silently as Paige dressed her in jeans and her favorite t-shirt, still stained with sparkling orange blood. I brushed out her hair and spread it behind her, brunette waves fanned around her shoulders. Sam and Alan waited outside, comforting a broken Edgar.

I sighed. "I think that will do it," I murmured. "She's ready." Sydney would be buried in the grassy field near the Emerson house where Sam had kissed me for the first time. I didn't want her to be so close to the bastard, but I wasn't about to bury her on the beach and let her be dug up by some bitchy teens on a scavenger hunt.

I pulled the blanket from the bed over the corpse and placed my arm around Paige's shoulder. We both let the tears fall onto the cold tile before returning to the main room. Alan and Sam went in to pay their respects, and I tapped Edgar. "Say goodbye," I whispered. "It's your last chance."

He nodded calmly and walked down the hall when Alan returned, his face white and his steps slow, the stake Sydney had held when she died clutched in his arms.

A minute later, a yell of "WHAT THE FUCK!" echoed through the building, followed by a sickening thud. I sprinted into the bathroom to find Sam writhing on the floor, orange blood spurting from his chest. He clutched a Sharpie in his right hand, and I noticed a half-drawn mustache on Sydney's lip.

Oh fuck. He hadn't.

Edgar stood over Sam, shoving the stake down, his face twisted with anger. "YOU BASTARD!" he shouted. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? I LOVED HER! I LOVED HER, DAMMIT, AND YOU WERE FUCKING _DRAWING _ON HER DEAD BODY? YOU. DIE. _NOW." _

I watched, breathless, as the sound of Sam's gurgling lungs vanished, replaced by a small implosion. Then suddenly, Sam wasn't there anymore: only a pile of gold vampire dust remained.

I stared at it calmly. Sam- the guy I had thought was the one but had turned out to be a bastard. I had lost my virginity to him and fought in battle with him: and now he was gone. The pile of dust blew around in the wind from the open window, coating Sydney's upper half and the rest of the blanket with a fine golden glitter. Paige and Alan and Edgar were all screaming at each other, arguing about Sam and Sydney and who-knows-what else.

I had a realization then. This world of mortals: of fighting and winning and death and loss- I wasn't meant to be part of it. I didn't WANT to be part of it.

I walked over and lightly kissed Sydney's cool brow. "Goodbye, sister," I whispered, before returning to the main room and flying out through the hole in the ceiling.

Paige's desperate cries faded behind me as I flew into the night. Sunrise was in a few hours, and I didn't have a lot of time for what I was going to do. I scanned the dark beach calmly, searching for what I knew would help me. My throat burned, needing blood, and I tried to remain calm.

_There. _

I swooped down rapidly, ripping them apart, slashing my claws through them. I drank their dark blood greedily, watching as the still forms dropped one by one: animals, all of them. But they were even greater monsters than the bear I had killed.

I pulled up in front of a familiar cave, leaping off the motorcycle with a grace I had never possessed before. I walked in, not knowing what I'd find, but a moment later I sensed a pair of dark eyes following my moves. "Dwayne," I whispered. "I know you're here."

He emerged from a corner of his hideout, nearly disguised by the shadows of the rock. He flipped a switch I couldn't see, and the chandelier above us lit the room with a dim yellow glow.

I stared at him: he didn't look too good. His hair was wild and tangled, chopped shorter, as though he had tried to give himself a buzz cut. His leopard jacket-shirt was gone, replaced by a simple t-shirt from a rock concert I guessed he had been too ages ago. His black jeans, once resembling rubber, simply looked normal, matching the darkness of his pained eyes.

We stared at each other, both of us afraid to move or speak. Eventually he asked what I knew would come. "Why are you here?" he whispered. "You left me. You chose the bastard. Come to break my heart further?" He flung himself onto the red couch, giving me an intense glare.

I took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize," I told him. "I did something wrong. I didn't even tell you I was going." He sneered. "Damn straight," he said. "But you didn't answer my question. Why are you really back? Why'd you split from your chosen bastard?"

I sighed. "Because I chose wrong," I whispered quietly.

A look of shock came over him: his words seemed to have failed. "What?" he asked as he rose from the sofa.

I took a deep breath. "I chose wrong," I continued. "Sam and I were never meant to be. He was a huge bastard and he's dead, thanks to Edgar. I was just so focused on being mortal like my friends again that I couldn't see the wonders of eternity. I saw the stupidity of the mortal world. I killed a human so I could stay this way." I gestured to the remaining blood on my hands: it was red. Not orange. Red. He walked over slowly and took me in his arms, his eyes asking my permission. I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"I want you, Dwayne. I choose this."

His lips came down on mine, and we stayed there until the sun rose and forced us to flee into the recesses of the cave.


	24. EPILOGUE

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Boys.

Epilogue- _one hundred years later_

Dwayne and I lived in the cave for a while longer before we moved to Seattle, where we could actually go outside since the sun is gone all the time. A century later, we're still in love, so the right choice was made, even if it depressed some people.

Paige and Alan continued searching for a way to get her back home to explain everything to our families, and eventually she made it back with some help from Dwayne.

I met with her a little after I turned completely, and we had a pretty interesting conversation. "Why did you do it?" she asked me. "We had the buddy system. All of us had our pairings. Why did you leave Sam?" I sighed. "Paige, he was a bastard: you know that," I told her. "Dwayne is…everything to me. You and Sydney were and are my sisters, and I love you, but Dwayne is the one person I want to be with forever. And I can't fight that." She stared at her cup for a while before looking back at me. "Sydney would be so pissed at you." We laughed so hard we nearly cried.

I saw Paige again 23 years later, after Dwayne and I made it to the year 2011 and beyond and she had portaled back to her family. We stayed friends for the rest of her life.

Alan vanished and became a hermit, mixing different poisons and doing archery up in the hills a few miles from Santa Carla. He died of old age eventually.

Edgar was never the same after Sydney's death. He was on and off for about six months, using marijuana, cocaine, and alcohol to try to forget his pain. He committed suicide and joined Sydney wherever she is. I hope they're happy. Those two deserve each other.

But that's another story.


End file.
